


Tierna Prisión

by BerryBoy, Darkberry (BerryBoy)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/BerryBoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/Darkberry
Summary: Yuuri fue bendecido por el espíritu de la tierra, puede crear vida.  Es un don que pocos tienen y por eso su cuerpo vale lo suficiente como para comprar la protección que su tribu necesita.  Sin embargo, justo cuando cumple con su obligación de darle un hijo al líder de la tribu al cual ha sido entregado, conoce a un hombre que como él, tiene la bendición del espíritu de la tierra.  Este hombre tiene una historia con su actual esposo, una historia bastante triste.Yuri es un hombre que trata de huir de un pasado decepcionante.  A pesar de poseer el espíritu de la tierra él no ha podido crear vida.Un día salva a la pareja de su ex esposo y antes de saberlo, se encuentra atrapado entre dos hombres que lo aman y lo desean.  Ellos no le permitirán otra opción que ser feliz, aunque él intente negarse a aceptarlo.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Tierna Prisión 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

Su tribu era muy pequeña, demasiado pequeña como para poder defenderse, por eso dependían de otras tribus más grandes.

Aquel lugar era un poco inhóspito para ellos, no estaban acostumbrados a los largos meses nevados, por esa razón, intentaban aprovechar los meses cálidos al máximo.

Sin embargo, eso los dejaba vulnerables pues cada vez que eran atacados, sus provisiones también disminuían. Siempre que podían, intentaban negociar con los atacantes. El problema era que ya no les quedaban demasiadas cosas para negocia. Por eso, cuando agotaron todas las reservas que tenían, lo único que les quedó fue Yuuri y no podían simplemente negociarlo con cualquier atacante.

Yuuri era el hijo del jefe y uno de los pocos que había sido favorecido por el espíritu de la tierra.

Eso significaba que Yuuri podía crear vida dentro de su cuerpo a pesar de ser un hombre. Su vientre mostraba una marca de un color rosado, dos pequeñas llamas que se curvaban para formar un corazón y en el medio un pequeño punto que se tornaría de un rosado intenso cuando quedara en estado.

Ser favorecido por el espíritu de la tierra era considerado como la máxima fortuna, pero en esos momentos Yuuri se sentía totalmente desdichado, especialmente cuando escuchaba a los sabios de la tribu discutir por cuál tribu aceptar para que los protegiera a cambio de entregarlo a él. Por eso era entendible que sus ánimos estuvieran por los suelos con toda aquella situación. Solo rogaba porque sus padres encontraran una tribu que realmente valiera la pena y que no lo trataran mal.

La búsqueda fue intensa a la vez que debía ser rápida para evitar otro enfrentamiento con alguna tribu. Sus padres habían escuchado de una tribu grande que quedaba a un día de camino de la suya donde el hijo del jefe buscaba una esposa. De inmediato enviaron emisarios para negociar. Al cabo de unos días regresaron con una respuesta positiva y una fecha para la llegada del hombre que desposaría a Yuuri antes de llevárselo.

El hombre llegó con una escolta de guerreros a la tribu. Se llamaba Jean Jacques y era alto, muy alto, con unos ojos azules expresivos y muy despiertos. Cuando sonreía parecía hacerlo con toda la boca y se le formaban un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Aunque no había tiempo para un cortejo formal, Jean se acercó a Yuuri con mucho respeto, tomando su mano con cuidado y ofreciéndole los regalos que había traído consigo. Trajo caballos y otros animales, pieles y carnes para ofrecerle a cambio de la unión, cosa que Yuuri sabía sería de gran ayuda para los recursos casi agotados de su tribu.

Si tan solo las demás tribus los dejaran en paz ya habrían prosperado lo suficiente como para defenderse ellos mismos y no tendrían que llegar al punto de entregar a Yuuri.

La ceremonia de bodas fue corta, pero emotiva. Los padres de Yuuri estaban extremadamente ansiosos, pendientes de cada movimiento de aquel hombre que venía a llevarse a su hijo. Especialmente su madre, lloraba desconsolada, aunque su esposo intentaba calmarla. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando Jean se acercó a ella y haciendo una reverencia le prometió que cuidaría de su hijo con todas sus fuerzas para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano. Eso la tranquilizó y Yuuri se sintió agradecido por el gesto. Al parecer, sus padres habían escogido correctamente.

Los acuerdos fueron cerrados con la boda y todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que partieran.

Yuuri fue abrigado muy bien y su nuevo esposo lo ayudó a subir a un caballo totalmente blanco como la nieve que los rodeaba. El hombre tomó las riendas y se subió a su propio animal, un caballo gris mosqueado con las crines negras. Así cabalgaron todo el camino hacia la aldea de Jean.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por un grupo de guerreros y el joven pudo ver por primera vez lo grande que era la tribu de Jean.

Las casas se extendían a todo lo largo y ancho por un par de kilómetros. Eso lo hizo abrir la boca con asombro.

Jean lo ayudó a bajar de su caballo y se quedó a su lado, con un brazo en su cintura, mientras pasaban al lado de los hombres que guardaban la entrada al lugar. Adentro un grupo de mujeres y niños esperaban también para conocerlo.

Contrario a lo que se esperaba, la tribu de Jean estaba lista para celebrar la unión de ambos. Más bien, el hecho de que el hijo del jefe hubiera conseguido una esposa.

Bebieron y bailaron hasta que llegó la noche. Era el momento que Yuuri había estado temiendo desde que saliera de su aldea, la noche de bodas.

Su flamante esposo comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose las pieles que lo cubrían y la camisa. Ahí fue cuando Yuuri pudo ver todas las cicatrices en su cuerpo, todas ellas ya blancas por el tiempo. Jean se acercó a su lado con lentitud y comenzó a quitarle las pieles, descubriendo al cabo de un rato la blanca piel de Yuuri, suave y tersa. En esos momentos lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama que había en medio de la habitación cubierta de suaves pieles.

—Seré cuidadoso, Yuuri. Por favor, no tengas miedo.

Sabía que no podía negarse, lo único que había podido hacer eran los preparativos que su madre le había enseñado para que el encuentro no fuera doloroso. Claro que no podía decirle eso al hombre.

Jean se tomó su tiempo, terminando de desnudarlo bajo las pieles que los cubrían para así evitar un resfriado para ambos. Acomodó a Yuuri sobre su estómago y le pidió que separara un poco sus piernas.

Por un buen rato no sucedió nada, aunque Yuuri escuchaba algunos quejidos de parte de Jean. No quería preguntar lo que estaba pasando, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su temor en ese momento y volteó la cabeza un poco para ver. Jean parecía sumamente concentrado, recostado de lado. Los ojos de Yuuri siguieron el movimiento del brazo del hombre y cuando entendió lo que hacía se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

No entendía realmente lo que pasaba, tan solo sabía que Jean se estaba masturbando.

Él había pensado que simplemente Jean lo tomaría apenas estar desnudos.

Bajó la cabeza a la almohada y cerró los ojos, esperando nervioso a ver qué sucedería. Unos minutos más tarde sintió la mano de Jean en su cadera y saltó levemente. —Lo siento, te asusté. Debí decir algo —la voz de Jean se escuchaba temblorosa y Yuuri respiró profundo. —No tardaré mucho, así que, por favor, intenta soportarlo.

Esa fue la única advertencia de Yuuri antes de que Jean se posicionara entre medio de sus piernas y comenzara a penetrarlo con movimientos lentos y firmes. Se sujetó y mordió la almohada con fuerza mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el esfuerzo. Su madre le había aconsejado que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar relajarse y no oponerse demasiado o sería lastimado sin querer.

Sin embargo, el dolor era demasiado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras Jean continuaba invadiéndolo de aquella forma. Los cuerpos de ambos parecían temblar por el esfuerzo hasta que Jean estuvo totalmente en su interior. Entonces se detuvo para tomar un corto descanso. Los jadeos del hombre entibiaban la espalda de Yuuri mientras él trataba de controlar su llanto.

Cuando Jean se recuperó, no se retiró de su interior para embestirlo, sino que comenzó un pequeño vaivén que lo hacía penetrar a Yuuri más profundamente sin apenas moverse. Aquello se repitió por unos minutos, haciéndolo sentir extraño, especialmente su vientre. Gimió de incomodidad, pero Jean no se detuvo, sino que continuó aquel movimiento hasta que de pronto Yuuri sintió cómo todo su interior se calentaba. Era como si el hombre lo estuviera llenando.

Se sintió raro. Marcado desde el interior. Se sonrojó y Jean se apretó aún más contra su trasero mientras seguía bombeando y estremeciéndose dentro de Yuuri.

Finalmente, y con algo de cuidado, Jean se retiró de su interior, jadeando profundamente y con el cuerpo sudado. Yuuri se quedó quieto, aun intentando acostumbrarse a la nueva presión en el interior de su cuerpo mientras su trasero ardía como si estuviera encendido en fuego.

—Yuuri, lo hiciste bien. Estoy muy orgulloso y me hace feliz que seas mi esposo —le dijo Jean haciendo que rodara un poco en su dirección. Lo abrazó y depositó un beso en su frente. —Lo hiciste muy bien, ya todo pasó. ¿Te lastimé mucho? —negó ante la pregunta. Su trasero ardía, pero no dolía demasiado. Todo había terminado antes de darse cuenta.

Los brazos de Jean eran fuertes y cálidos. Todo su cuerpo era cálido de una forma agradable por lo que Yuuri se acurrucó en su pecho, siendo abrazado de aquella forma. Realmente había imaginado que sería mucho peor, que tal vez Jean sería un esposo exigente y que lo usaría para su placer. Había escuchado tantas historias que se había temido lo peor. Tardó un poco, pero el sueño lo reclamó al cabo de una hora mientras escuchaba el acompasado latir del pecho de Jean.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos salieron de la casa, Yuuri fue arrebatado del lado de Jean por las ancianas de la tribu. A lo lejos Jean le gritó que estaba bien, que era una costumbre y que no le harían daño.

Grande fue su vergüenza cuando las mujeres lo hicieron desnudar dentro de una de las casas para observar la marca en su vientre. La misma seguía completamente de un tono rosado pálido.

Las ancianas cuchichearon entre sí y luego una de ellas metió su mano entre los glúteos de Yuuri haciéndolo saltar y tratar de alejarse. Las demás no se lo permitieron y eso hizo que se asustara. Algunas rieron al verlo tan nervioso. Sin embargo, la más anciana de todas golpeó el suelo de piedra con un bastón que tenía. Las otras dejaron a Yuuri en paz.

La mujer le ofreció una capa con la cual cubrirse, luego lo invitó a sentarse con ella. Pasó el resto del día con aquellas mujeres. Le trajeron cosas dulces para beber y comida rica en grasa que estaba supuesta a ayudarle a pasar el frío.

Al final del día, la anciana le pidió que le permitiera ver nuevamente la marca en su vientre. Para sorpresa de Yuuri, el punto rosado en el medio de la marca se había tornado de un rojo intenso.

La mujer dio un grito de alegría y todas las demás salieron de la casa gritando alegremente. Los gritos llegaron a oídos de Jean quien echó a correr en dirección a la casa donde estaba Yuuri y abriendo las puertas, lo tomó en brazos y lo levantó del suelo con evidente alegría.

Demás estuvo decir que esa noche hicieron fiesta en la tribu. Todos le traían regalos al joven quien los aceptaba con toda la gracia del mundo.

Después de eso, Yuuri parecía ser el mimado de la aldea. Se había convertido en la persona más querida.

Jean no había vuelto a juntarse con él de manera sexual. Simplemente dormían uno al lado del otro, dándose calor y manteniéndose abrazados para combatir el frío. Más que un esposo, se sentía como un compañero. Eso no le preocupaba, de hecho, lo hacía sentir mucho más tranquilo. No era como si estuviera acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto de los hombres en su aldea.

Sin embargo, meses más tarde, cuando Yuuri ya estaba a punto de dar a luz, su esposo recibió información que a las claras apuntaba que la tribu de sus padres sería atacada.

Yuuri ya había cumplido su parte por lo que ahora le tocaba a Jean cumplir con la suya y proteger a su gente.

Un buen grupo de hombres fue despachado para ayudar a la tribu de Yuuri, incluyendo a Jean, personalmente. Dejando atrás otro grupo para proteger al resto. Era una situación delicada pues la tribu que atacaba era un antiguo enemigo de la tribu de Jean.

Jean estaba seguro de que, de alguna forma, se había enterado de los acuerdos que había hecho con la familia de Yuuri y por eso había decidido atacarlos. Realmente estaba furioso por ello. Lo que no se esperaba era que aquello fuera solo una distracción para debilitar las defensas de su propia tribu y atacarla cuando estuviera lejos.

Yuuri estaba en cama debido a su avanzado estado de gravidez, incapaz de moverse demasiado. Una de las mujeres de la familia de Jean lo atendía llevándole comida y viendo que no le faltara nada. Esa tarde, ella fue la primera en escuchar los gritos y salió a ver qué sucedía. Luego de eso no regresó a la casa con Yuuri.

Pero Yuuri podía reconocer fácilmente el sonido del ataque, lo había vivido muchas veces, los gritos, la lucha, todo le era demasiado familiar y aterrador. Quiso salir a ver qué sucedía y al hacerlo vio cómo los invasores comenzaban a prender las casas en fuego. Cerró la puerta y regresó a su habitación, demasiado impresionado y sin apenas poder moverse. Fue entonces que comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en la parte baja de su vientre y tuvo que regresar a la cama.

El dolor no se calmó, sino que siguió aumentando y pronto Yuuri se encontró retorciéndose del dolor, solo, en medio de aquel ataque a la tribu. Su miedo aumentó cuando comenzó a sentir el olor del humor y el calor del fuego. Tenía que salir de allí, aun cuando hacerlo fuera más peligroso.

Intentó caminar, pero no pudo, lo único que logró fue arrastrarse. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa ya no tenía demasiadas fuerzas y le costó trabajo abrirla. El dolor en su vientre se intensificaba producto del estrés y el miedo y rogó porque alguien viniera pronto. Un dolor intenso lo estremeció haciendo que se sujetara el vientre y se acurrucara sobre el piso, justo en la entrada sin poder hacer nada más.

Había niños y mujeres corriendo de un lado para otro, ancianos, jóvenes y tras ellos los intrusos persiguiéndolos. No entendía lo que sucedía y apenas podía conservar la consciencia, estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor.

—No... por favor... no quiero perder a mi pequeño... —gimió suplicante sin saber a quién.

Uno de los invasores logró divisarlo y fue a su encuentro. Yuuri lo dio una mirada perdida al ver que levantaba su arma, presto a traspasarlo con ella.

—No... —volvió a gimotear y trató de cubrir su cuerpo con los brazos.

El golpe no llegó y Yuuri se estremeció con otra oleada de dolor provocada por el bebé que estaba a punto de nacer.

El hombre que iba a atacarlo cayó al suelo, muerto. Luego de eso, sintió que alguien lo levantaba en brazos. Un corto tramo y de pronto estuvo sobre el lomo de un enorme animal. Tras él alguien se subió y lo hizo acurrucarse contra su pecho.

—Aguanta... te llevaré a un lugar seguro.


	2. Tierna Prisión 2

Cabalgaron por lo que a Yuuri le pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. No lo bajaron del caballo, sino que lo envolvieron en pieles. Se recostó del cuello del animal sin poder hacer otra cosa hasta que volvieron por él.

Fue bajado con cuidado y luego fue cargado por un tramo. De pronto se sintió cálido y protegido, como si supiera que aquella persona no iba a hacerle daño.

Intentó echarle un vistazo, pero solo logró ver su espalda mientras se alejaba de vuelta al caballo. Largas trenzas doradas caían por su espalda como cintas de oro.

—Resiste —aquella sola palabra le trajo consuelo. Si resistía, si esperaba, era porque pronto vendría el alivio. Con esa esperanza se fue calmando y el dolor también. Se quedó dormido por lo que le pareció un momento, pero al despertar se sintió desorientado. Trató de levantarse y unos brazos lo sujetaron.

—¿Jean?

No hubo respuesta por lo que volteó a ver. Unos ojos verdes y fríos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Intentó alejarse, pero el hombre no lo dejó ir.

—No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño. ¿Cómo te sientes?

En esos momentos Yuuri pudo sentir el calor en su vientre y las suaves caricias. Aquel extraño había metido las manos bajo su ropa y lo masajeaba. Se sonrojó avergonzado y trató de quitar las manos de su cuerpo. El extraño no opuso resistencia y le dejó en paz.

—Me llamo Yuri —se presentó con un tono seco.

—¿Eres... de los que nos atacaron? —el hombre asintió.

—¿Por qué nos atacaron? ¿Por qué nos hicieron daño?

—Porque mi hermano es un idiota. Pero yo se lo advertí así que lo que suceda entre las tribus será su culpa.

—Tú me ayudaste... ¿por qué?

—Sí que te gustan las preguntas —Yuuri bajó la cabeza, sabía que no debía molestar a aquel extraño, menos cuando le había salvado la vida. —Tú... tienes el espíritu de la tierra. ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir en las tierras de nieve? Deberías buscar un clima más cálido.

—Mi tribu vino del otro lado del mar, no podemos regresar. ¿Qué harás conmigo?

—No podemos movernos, sería peligroso para ti, estás a punto de dar a luz. Además, los hombres de mi tribu andan merodeando. Mientras esté contigo no te harán nada.

—Sigo sin entender por qué lo haces.

—Mi abuelo es curandero, yo soy cazador. Aprendí un par de cosas con él. Tú eres muy especial, no deberías morir por el capricho de un imbécil —Yuuri no supo qué decir y el hombre parecía contrariado. —Debemos quedarnos al menos esta noche, aunque presiento que darás a luz de madrugada. ¿Es tu primer bebé?

—Sí...

—Haré lo mejor que pueda. Si no das a luz pronto intentaré llevarte de regreso, pero es muy arriesgado. Lo mejor sería esperar aquí.

Asintió, sabiendo que no tenía realmente otra opción. El hombre entonces se alejó de su lado, pidiéndole que se mantuviera abrigado y escondido.

Regresó al cabo de un rato con ramas gruesas que utilizó para hacer una especie de caseta con un gran toldo que tenía amarrado a su caballo. Luego cubrió el suelo con pieles y lo ayudó a moverse al interior.

No encendió el fuego hasta tarde en la noche y Yuuri agradeció que su malestar se hubiera calmado.

Lo más que le preocupaba era lo que fuera que había pasado con la tribu. Llevaba casi nueve meses viviendo entre ellos y hasta el momento le habían demostrado lo mucho que lo querían y respetaban. Jean también, lo respetaba y le buscaba cualquier antojo que tuviera a la hora que fuera y se quedaba por horas acariciando su vientre todo arrobado, hablándole al bebé.

Lo extrañó por primera vez. Quería que lo abrazara y dormir a su lado. Eso le causaba gran sorpresa pues pensaba en Jean como un compañero y no como un esposo.

Cerca de la madrugada le comenzaron nuevamente los dolores. Era un dolor agudo que parecía querer partirle el cuerpo en dos. No supo cómo, pero aquel hombre de cabello rubio consiguió agua y mantas. Luego atizó más el fuego para que la caseta estuviera mucho más cálida para recibir al bebé.

Fueron unos momentos en los que a Yuuri se le nubló la mente y tan solo podía escuchar aquella voz dándole ánimos para continuar. Hizo todo lo que el hombre le dijo y cuando llegó el amanecer, tenía a un hermoso bebé en brazos.

—Descansa, te lo mereces —escuchó que le decía y él obedeció. Su pequeño estaba pegado de su pecho, dormido y en ese momento no existía nadie más en su mundo. Solo él y su pequeño de cabellos negros.

Yuri salió de la caseta y dejó al joven y a su recién nacido bebé para que descansaran mientras él hacía guardia frente al fuego. Estaba agotado y le habría gustado descansar, pero no era lo mejor.

Su hermano seguramente lo estaba buscando. A esas alturas ya deberían haberle dicho que su plan para asesinar a la nueva pareja de Jean había fracasado, sin embargo, también debía saber que él había sido el que había frustrado el plan.

Por otra parte, los guerreros de la tribu de Jean ya debían estar reuniéndose para preparar un plan de ataque, aunque seguramente esperarían a que Jean regresara de la trampa que le habían tendido.

Cuando se diera cuenta que nadie estaba atacando la aldea de su pareja, regresaría lo más pronto posible para ver el desastre causado en su propia casa.

Se echó a reír secamente, se había buscado más enemigos de los que imaginaba en una sola noche. No sabía si enfrentarse a Jean o a su hermano. Ninguna de las dos reuniones sería placentera. Sin embargo, por el bien de la pareja de Jean, era mejor encontrarse con su ex pareja que con su hermano.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el día en que Jean fue a buscarlo para que fueran pareja.

Él era apenas un pequeño tontuelo, bajito y delgado como una de las jovencitas de la tribu. Su cabello era largo y siempre lo llevaba suelto como el rebelde que era. Ese día las mujeres habían intentado acicalarlo y ponerlo presentable para su esposo quien llegó al lugar con vacas, caballos y cerdos, dos carretas llenas de pieles curtidas y varias carretas cargadas de carne ya lista para la fiesta.

El festejo duró una semana y al final, le permitieron a Jean tomar su mano. Él había quedado tremendamente impresionado por aquel joven alto de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora. Todo había ido como miel sobre hojuelas hasta que regresaron a la aldea de Jean.

La noche de bodas fue un desastre. Yuri lloró toda la noche luego de que Jean reclamara su derecho como esposo. Aun recordaba las patadas que le había dado en pleno rostro luego que lo dejara ir. Eso lo hizo reír en silencio ahora que lo volvía a recordar. Realmente eran dos mocosos sin experiencia.

Las mujeres de la aldea habían esperado dos días a que su marca cambiara y mostrara que había quedado embarazado, pero cuando no fue así, lo enviaron de regreso con Jean.

Ahí fue cuando el infierno se salió de su cauce y reventó como un volcán, justo en medio de la casa de Jean.

—¡No me toques!

—Yuri, por favor, cálmate. No haremos nada, ¿está bien? Pero bájate del estante, podrías lastimarte.

Jean había sido extremadamente paciente con él, realmente, se había portado como todo un caballero. Luego de tres meses volvieron a intentarlo, esta vez la marca de Yuri se tornó roja al final del segundo día. Las mujeres habían hecho fiesta entonces, sin embargo, un mes más tarde le había comenzado una sensación extraña en el vientre que fue aumentando hasta que comenzó a sangrar. Las mujeres sabían lo que estaba sucediendo y aunque no le dijeron nada para que no se asustara, terminó perdiendo a su bebé.

La marca en su vientre se tornó negra y pasó un mes antes de que recuperara su tono rosado.

Jean esta vez se mostró renuente a volver a intentarlo con él y Yuri desesperaba sintiéndose inútil. Por eso insistía todas las noches.

Jean tenía sus necesidades al igual que Yuri, pero la experiencia del bebé lo había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Por eso, no fue hasta casi seis meses más tarde que lo volvieron a intentar, sin embargo, ninguna de las veces que lo intentaron el tatuaje cambió de color.

Al cabo de dos años Yuri se dio por vencido totalmente y dejó de buscar tener un hijo. Jean tampoco parecía interesado por lo que terminaron alejándose el uno del otro hasta que un día, finalmente, Yuri le propuso regresar a su aldea prometiéndole devolver todo lo que les había sido dado.

Esa misma noche Jean se emborrachó como tuerca, se quitó su ropa y correteó a las doncellas del pueblo. Lo encontraron en la cama de una a la mañana siguiente, totalmente desnudo y ebrio.

Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de su hermano, no tardaron mucho en ir a buscarlo bajo la amenaza de una guerra. Jean lo había entregado de vuelta, junto con una dote igual a la primera, como compensación por haber sido un mal esposo y haberlo engañado.

En aquel entonces realmente había pensado que Jean era un bastardo de mierda y por meses lo había odiado con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, según pasaba el tiempo y maduraba, no podía continuar negando que su esposo había actuado sin malicia para protegerlo del escarnio desviando la vista de todos lejos de él.

A esas alturas se preguntaba si Jean había sentido algo por él como para aguantarle tantas inmadureces. Lo peor era que su hermano se lo había tomado de la peor manera. Víctor había jurado vengarse por la humillación. Sin embargo, atacar la aldea de Jean de aquella forma tan baja era realmente despreciable de su parte.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que sabía ahora...

Escuchó el suave llanto del bebé y se asomó al interior de la caseta para ver que el bebé había despertado, pero su padre seguía durmiendo, seguramente demasiado agotado por el esfuerzo.

Con mucho cuidado entró y tomó al pequeño y lo abrigó muy bien. Sonrió al notar de repente que el pequeño tenía las mismas cejas que Jean.

—Eres todo un pequeño príncipe —susurró con un nudo en la garganta. Tal vez su pequeño se habría visto igual a ese.

Lo acurrucó contra su pecho y comenzó a susurrarle una canción de cuna.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que dejara la aldea de Jean. Ya no era aquel chiquillo endeble que parecía una jovencita. Su cabello había crecido hasta la cintura, pero ahora siempre lo llevaba trenzado para que no le estorbara al cazar. Su altura había llegado a ser casi la misma de Jean, apenas por un par de pulgadas y su cuerpo se había ensanchado gracias al ejercicio.

Quien lo veía ahora no se imaginaba que él llevaba la marca del espíritu de la tierra. Pero para lo que le servía... bien podía haber nacido mujer.

Alejó aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de su cabeza y continuó cantando para el bebé. Era la primera vez que tomaba un bebé en brazos desde que perdiera al suyo y le causaba demasiados sentimientos encontrados el que fuera, precisamente, el hijo de Jean.

—Cantas muy bien. ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción? Es muy bonita.

—Mi... abuelo. Él me la cantaba. Mi madre murió cuando yo era un pequeño.

—Enséñame a cantarla.

—Eso es vergonzoso.

Yuuri puso una mano en el muslo del rubio como suplicándole y este terminó por aceptar.

—Cuando tengas fuerzas para cabalgar debemos regresar a tu aldea. Deben estar muy preocupados.

—Quisiera dormir por una semana... pero estoy preocupado por Jean. ¿Crees que estará bien?

—¿Acaso no lo conoces? Estará bien... y estará bien enojado con mi hermano. Por suerte, tú estás a salvo y el bebé nació sin problemas.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Estarás bien?

—Tal vez... no te preocupes por eso, no es como si te afectara lo que me pase.

—Salvaste mi vida y la de mi bebé.

—Ah... sí... eso fue algo bueno. No he hecho cosas buenas en algún tiempo. Tal vez me cuente por dos.

Yuuri le dio una mirada preocupada.

—Regresaré solo entonces.

—Te acompañaré hasta las afueras. Solo quiero estar seguro de que no te pasará nada.

Yuuri no tenía ánimos de discutir en esos momentos y realmente no quería regresarse solo. Simplemente dejó de responder y se fijó en lo cómodo que estaba su pequeño en los brazos de aquel hombre. Realmente le sentaba bien tener a un niño en brazos.

—Te ves bien con el bebé —le dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. Una sombra de tristeza cruzó los ojos verdes, algo infinito que hizo que el rostro del hombre se entristeciera.

—Todavía no tengo hijos, pero algún día puede que los tenga. Sería un sueño.

Justo en esos momentos escucharon el relincho de unos caballos acercándose y los ojos verdes se abrieron con urgencia, entregándole el niño a Yuuri. —Mantenlo callado lo más que puedas.

Corrió hasta su caballo y sacó una espada corta que solía llevar. No era un guerrero, más bien un cazador, pero sabía defenderse perfectamente. Los hombres que aparecieron eran de su propia tribu y tenían cara de pocos amigos al verlo. Entendió que venían a llevarlo con su hermano a la fuerza, pero no podía permitir que descubrieran al esposo de Jean y a su bebé.

—Será mejor que me dejen en paz —gruñó con una expresión salvaje.

—Tu hermano quiere verte de inmediato.

—Pero yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con él así que lárguense.

Uno de los hombres dirigió su mirada a la pequeña tienda de campaña y sonrió con malicia.

—Si lograste capturar alguna doncella no te preocupes, la cuidaremos mientras hablas con tu hermano.

—Como si fuera a dejar que un bastardo como tú toque lo que es mío.

La discusión pronto se tornó en un encuentro que no tardó en volverse sangriento.

Veinte minutos más tarde, uno de los hombres yacía herido y los otros dos jadeaban por el esfuerzo. Yuri no había cedido ni un solo paso, aunque respiraba de manera agitada.

—No hagas esto más complicado. Tu hermano está esperando —gruñó el hombre, pero cuando estaba por lanzarse sobre Yuri dio un quejido y cayó al suelo. Una flecha brotada de su espalda. Aquella era una flecha de la tribu de Yuuri. Eso era demasiado peligroso, si una de las flechas caía en la tienda podría herir o matar al joven o a su bebé. El otro hombre que lo había estado enfrentando echó a correr mientras que Yuri se aseguró de ponerse a una buena distancia de la tienda para intentar alejar la atención de ellos.

Una flecha se clavó en su hombro y él cayó al suelo de rodillas. Los hombres de la tribu de Jean pronto lo tuvieron rodeado, pisándole la espalda para mantenerlo en el suelo, amenazado por múltiples espadas.

—Yuri —el nombre fue dicho con desprecio. —No debiste acercarte a la aldea. ¿A quién secuestraste?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba cansado y herido, además, lo que dijera no se lo iban a creer. Se mantuvo callado mientras los hombres iban a investigar la caseta. Al menos ahora la pareja de Jean estaría a salvo. Él, por otro lado...

—¡Es Yuuri! ¡Está bien!

Al escuchar aquella exclamación, todos corrieron para cerciorarse de que la noticia era cierta. Los gritos de asombro fueron mayores al descubrir que el bebé había nacido y era un varón. Él aprovechó para encogerse sobre el suelo y llevarse la mano a la herida de la flecha. Si tan solo terminaran con él antes de que lo obligaran a enfrentar a Jean, eso sería perfecto.

Uno de los hombres de Jean regresó a su lado y colocó una espada en su cuello. Aparentemente alguien escucharía su plegaria silenciosa. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe de gracia.

Su alivio no duró mucho al escuchar la voz de aquel joven detener al que estaba a punto de matarlo.

—¡No! Él me salvó la vida.

—Yuuri, te secuestró.

—¡No! Les digo que él me salvó. Déjenlo ir.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Yuuri, no podemos dejarlo ir. Él es la causa de que atacaran la aldea, debe hacerse responsable y pagar las consecuencias.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Oigan! —todos callaron a causa de la energía en la voz del hombre en el suelo— hacen que se ponga nervioso y acaba de dar a luz esta madrugada, está débil y es peligroso para él estar aquí afuera en el frío. También es peligroso para el bebé. No querrán que Jean se enoje con ustedes por algo como eso.

La espada fue apretada contra su cuello y temió que lo mataran frente a Yuuri. Volvió a cerrar los ojos porque no quería ver la expresión en la cara del chico.

Justo en ese momento se hizo un gran silencio. Yuri alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño sollozo que lo hizo abrir los ojos. El joven lloraba casi en silencio, con su mirada fija en él. Los hombres al verlo parecían indecisos de qué hacer y supo en esos momentos que Yuuri era un manipulador experto. Casi se echó a reír allí mismo cuando los hombres lo levantaron del suelo de mala gana.

Lo único que le pesaba era que ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su pasado cara a cara.


	3. Tierna Prisión 3

La casa de Yuuri y Jean se había quemado, por lo que fue llevado a una casa provisional. Jean todavía no regresaba, pero seguramente lo haría en cualquier momento.

Con su bebé en brazos y rodeado de las mujeres de la tribu y los niños se sintió mucho más tranquilo. A pesar del desastre, todos venían a ver al bebé. Eso lo mantuvo ocupado por el resto del día, sin embargo, su mente volvía una y otra vez al hombre que lo había ayudado, Yuri.

Había algo en él, a pesar de su expresión de fastidio, que denotaba una gran ternura. Supuso que la forma en que había arrullado a su pequeño era culpable de que tuviera esa impresión.

Se preguntó qué había pasado con él pues los hombres de la tribu se lo habían llevado apenas llegar.

Lo que Yuuri no podía saber era que, en esos momentos, muchos de los hombres estaban descargando su furia e indignación con el rubio. Lo habían golpeado hasta que había perdido la consciencia y aun continuaban haciéndolo, probablemente con la intención de matarlo. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por los golpes y su cuerpo saltaba con las patadas sin oponer resistencia.

Varias horas más tarde los hombres se cansaron y lo dejaron, tirado, en aquel lugar que era como un almacén donde guardaban el grano. Lo habían encadenado por un tobillo a un poste de madera clavado en el suelo. Uno de ellos lo maldijo por continuar respirando y los demás se echaron a reír porque pensaban regresar más tarde para continuar.

La marca en su vientre se fue tornando negra a la vez que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente, humedeciendo sus muslos. De haber estado consciente aquello lo habría alarmado porque solo podía significar una cosa... los golpes internos le estaban causando un sangrado que, si no lo mataba, le robaría del don que el espíritu de la tierra le había otorgado al nacer.

A un par de minutos de allí, Jean y sus hombres cabalgaban como desquiciados de vuelta a la aldea temiéndose lo peor. Cuando llegaron a la aldea de Yuuri y les explicaron la situación a sus padres, esperaron un día entero, pero nada sucedió. Luego de eso, un mensajero llegó con la noticia de que estaban atacando la aldea. La desesperación y rabia de Jean llegaron a niveles insospechados cuando ordenó que se regresaran, dejando a un grupo un poco más pequeño con ellos.

Cuando Jean miraba en dirección a su casa, no veía nada, aunque podía oler el humo. Eso significaba que ya se había extinguido y los daños causados no se podían remediar. Eso lo enfurecía aún más. Ese ataque a traición, con esa malicia solo podía acreditárselo a una persona, su excuñado. Su mente estaba en su esposo y la certeza de que pronto daría a luz. Aquel ataque bien podía haber estado dirigido a él o tal vez, a causa de la conmoción, se había adelantado.

Espoleó su animal con más fuerza hasta que finalmente llegaron a la aldea. Los hombres que lo acompañaban estaban tan desesperados como él por lo que al llegar se sorprendieron de ver que todo parecía estar en calma.

Los recibieron con gritos de alegría y Jean desmontó sin entender qué era lo que había pasado. Era evidente que había ocurrido un ataque pues había muchas casas destruidas, sin embargo, todos parecían felices.

Lo arrastraron entre los que estaban allí y lo llevaron a una de las casas más grandes, obligándolo a entrar sin darle razón alguna.

Las mujeres que estaban allí le abrieron paso y de pronto escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pudo ver a Yuuri acostado en la cama con un pequeño bulto en brazos.

—¡Jean! —el grito de alegría de Yuuri hizo que su corazón saltara de felicidad y casi se abalanzó sobre él. —Estaba tan preocupado. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, no puedo creer que dieras a luz mientras estaba lejos. Déjame cargarlo.

Yuuri le pasó con cuidado al pequeño. No le había dicho si era niño o niña y esperaba con contenida emoción a que Jean quitara los paños para ver el sexo del bebé. El hombre se quedó absorto mirando la carita de la criatura, deleitándose en lo perfecto que era y acarició la lanita negra que cubría su cabeza.

—Es perfecto... realmente un pequeño milagro.

—¿No quieres ver si es niño o niña? —la enorme sonrisa de Yuuri lo delataba, pero Jean tenía que confirmarlo. Con delicadeza fue quitando los paños que envolvían al bebé hasta lograr ver el sexo. Se quedó sin palabras viendo la confirmación de todo lo que había estado soñando por tanto tiempo. Tener un hijo varón.

—Yuuri... es un niño. ¡Es un niño! —ahora entendía por qué la gente de la aldea, a pesar de haber sido atacados, estaba tan feliz. Había que celebrar, aunque estuvieran en medio de reconstruir, tenían que hacer una fiesta.

Estuvo cerca de una hora con su pequeño antes de devolvérselo a Yuuri.

—Jean, debo decirte algo... es acerca del ataque.

—Yuuri, no te preocupes. Los hombres me contarán lo sucedido, podemos hablar en la noche.

—No... espera, debo decirte ahora.

—En verdad, no te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

—¡Jean! —gritó al ver que comenzaba a alejarse de su lado. —¡Jean! —casi sollozó pensando que sería ignorado. El bebé en sus brazos comenzó a llorar. Eso, al parecer, fue lo que ablandó el corazón de su pareja y lo hizo regresar para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron al verlo. Jean fue directo a hacerle caricias al pequeño que parecía no querer calmarse.

—Jean... escúchame. Cuando nos atacaban la casa se incendió, yo no podía salir y un hombre me sacó y me llevó fuera. El bebé se adelantó y él me ayudó pues no había nadie más. Los hombres lo capturaron y no me han querido decir qué hicieron con él. Nuestro bebé y yo le debemos la vida. Por favor, debes buscarlo, los hombres no se veían muy contentos con él.

—¿De la tribu de Víctor? —Yuuri asintió y entonces recordó lo que el extraño le había dicho.

—Dijo que Víctor era su hermano.

Jean palideció. —¿Yuri? —susurró y su esposo asintió. Salió de aquel lugar sintiendo un frío en todo el cuerpo. No sabía hacía cuánto lo habían capturado, pero los hombres no iban a tener compasión con él. Pensaba que nunca más regresaría y que estaría seguro al lado de Víctor.

Maldijo en voz alta y señaló a uno de los que estaban a su alrededor exigiéndole saber a dónde habían llevado al prisionero.

Tardó una eternidad en encontrarlo y cuando abrió las puertas de aquel almacén su corazón se vino abajo. Yuri yacía tirado en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre, inmóvil. Algunos hombres lo habían seguido, pero se quedaron a la puerta mientras él se apresuraba a llegar a su lado y caía de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Yuri? —lo llamó con la voz quebrantada. Levantó su cara para ver si lo hacía reaccionar y al no recibir respuesta lo sacudió suavemente.

El rostro deforme e hinchado era difícil de reconocer, pero el cabello trenzado le confirmaba su identidad. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y gritó con dolor al verlo de aquella forma. No podía creer que sus propios hombres lo trataran de aquella horrible manera. Con temblor se inclinó sobre su pecho para ver si escuchaba su corazón.

Estaba vivo, apenas. Tenía que apresurarse si quería que sobreviviera. —¡Quítenle la cadena! —ordenó con un rugido y uno de los hombres la partió de un golpe con la espada. Lo levantó con cuidado y su mente dio vueltas pensando qué era lo más rápido que podía hacer para ayudarlo.

—Traigan al curandero —pidió, pero los hombres le informaron que había muerto en el enfrentamiento. Eso hizo que Jean gritara de frustración. —Búscame una casa, la que sea, para dejarlo ahí y busca a algunas de las mujeres para que lo limpien. ¡Rápido!

Se arrodilló en el suelo para esperar y comenzó a revisar la cara de Yuri. Estaba tan hinchado que no se atrevía a tocarlo ni siquiera para ver si no le habían lastimado los ojos. Lágrimas amargas comenzaron a bajar por la cara de Jean al verlo así. Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía realmente qué podía hacer si ya no tenían un curandero.

De pronto recordó que el abuelo de Yuri era curandero. La aldea de Yuri quedaba a una hora de camino a pie. Si tomaba un caballo que no estuviera cansado seguramente llegaría en mucho menos tiempo. Tendría que enfrentar a Víctor, pero en esos momentos habría pasado por encima de quien fuera con tal de que Yuri sobreviviera.

Saltó de inmediato cuando le avisaron que tenían listo un lugar. Por el camino le dio instrucciones a uno de sus hombres para que prepararan un caballo para él. Cuando se enteraron de sus intenciones quisieron acompañarlo, pero él negó enérgicamente. Tenía que ir solo o los matarían a todos apenas verlos.

Con mucho cuidado puso al rubio sobre la cama y con aquellos ojos azules furiosos les advirtió que si le pasaba algo mientras él estaba fuera, ellos pagarían las consecuencias. Antes de separarse de su lado depositó un beso en su frente y partió.

El corazón se le quería salir del pecho, no sabía cómo iba a llegar hasta donde Nikolai, el abuelo de Yuri, y si le permitirían llevarlo con él.

Veinte minutos más tarde se halló cruzando los límites del territorio de Víctor.

El hombre en cuestión se hallaba esperando noticias de su hermano. Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque y uno desde que un grupo de sus hombres dijera que lo habían visto cerca de la aldea de Jean, al parecer con una prisionera. El informe también decía que los hombres de Jean lo habían encontrado.

Desde entonces nadie lo había visto.

—Víctor, alguien se acerca por el camino norte a toda prisa —la noticia fue gritada desde el puesto de vigilancia.

—¿Puedes ver si es mi hermano? —el vigilante tardó un rato y cuando reconoció al que venía por el camino casi se lanzó de su puesto.

—¡Es Jean!

Víctor arrugó el ceño. No entendía realmente a quién se refería el vigilante.

—Jean viene por el camino. Viene solo. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Podríamos capturarlo ahora.

Víctor pareció meditarlo un momento y luego le hizo señas para que lo dejara pasar sin detenerlo. Se cuadró para esperarlo, aunque no pensó que Jean se bajara del caballo de aquella forma tan desesperada.

—¿Dónde está Nikolai? —le exigió furioso. Víctor endureció el rostro.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? Deberías saber que nadie de esta aldea va a ayudarte.

—Déjate de estupideces. Te regresé a Yuri para que lo protegieras, era tu único trabajo. Si le pasa algo me aseguraré de que tu tribu desaparezca de la faz de estas tierras. ¡Ahora dime dónde está Nikolai!

Algo le decía a Víctor que aquello no era cosa de venganzas, ni de ataques. La forma en que Jean le exigía, desesperado, que buscara a Nikolai era como si la vida de Yuri estuviera en peligro.

—Traigan a Nikolai y sus cosas. Preparen un caballo y una escolta.

—No, solo él vendrá. Si uno de tus hombres pone pie en mi aldea lo matarán. Si Nikolai viene solo, no pasará nada, ellos lo respetan.

El hombre apretó los puños. Realmente deseaba poder ir con ellos y ver por sí mismo cómo estaba su hermano.

—¿Cómo está-

—Te enviaré un mensaje cuando lo crea prudente. Ahora no puedo perder más tiempo. ¡Apúralos!

Después de un rato trajeron a Nikolai y el caballo cargado con sus cosas y Jean partió de regreso a la aldea sin más contratiempos.

Nikolai era un hombre ya entrado en años, pero podía cabalgar tan bien como cualquier jinete y seguirle el paso. No hablaron durante el camino, Jean solo quería regresar lo más pronto posible.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, lo llevó directamente a la casa donde estaba. Ayudó a Nikolai a bajarse del animal y lo llevó al interior. El hombre palideció al ver a su nieto en aquel estado pues a pesar de que las mujeres lo habían limpiado, el rostro y el cuerpo se habían tornado negros y rojos a causa de los golpes y la hinchazón había aumentado. Nikolai dio instrucciones para que colectaran ciertas hojas que ayudaban con la inflamación y luego salió del lugar para comenzar a bajar sus cosas.

Jean lo ayudó a desatar todo y a llevarlo al interior, luego ordenó que todos salieran y que los hombres se quedaran vigilando fuera de la puerta para que nadie molestara a Nikolai.

Las manos del hombre temblaban de la impresión y Jean podía entenderlo perfectamente por lo que intentó disculparse.

—Abuelo... lo siento mucho... fallé en protegerlo esta vez. Por favor, pide todo lo que necesites para ayudarlo, lo conseguiré, por más difícil que sea. El anciano asintió, no podía hablar realmente, mucho menos ahora que había destapado el vientre de Yuri y veía que la marca del espíritu de la tierra se había tornado negra.

Jean también lo notó y mientras Nikolai acariciaba suavemente la marca con tristeza, Jean tuvo que salir del lugar para gritar su rabia.


	4. Tierna Prisión 4

Jean regresó tarde a la casa donde estaba su pareja y su bebé recién nacido. La gente quería celebrar el nacimiento del pequeño y no podía hacerlos esperar más por lo que comenzó a dar órdenes a los que no estaban ocupados reconstruyendo y limpiando para que fueran organizando la fiesta.

El olor en el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, de madera quemada a carne asada. Los lamentos por las pérdidas bajaron de tono mientras que el tono de fiesta comenzaba a subir. Así era su tribu, siempre listos a ver el lado positivo y eso le gustaba, aunque muy en el fondo de su mente seguía pensando en cómo Yuri había sido llevado a aquel lamentable estado.

Para su sorpresa, lo primero que hizo su pareja al verlo fue preguntar por el rubio.

—¿Lo encontraste? —se sentó al lado de su esposo y tomó al bebé en brazos.

—Sí, lo encontré, pero está en mal estado.

—Pero ¿qué le pasó?

—Yuuri... la tribu de Víctor no es una tribu a la que le agrademos y viceversa. En el pasado hubo malentendidos que todavía afectan la forma de pensar de las tribus respecto a la otra. Logré que un curandero lo atendiera, así que tengo la esperanza de que mejore.

—Quiero ir a verlo.

—En un par de días, ¿de acuerdo? Esta noche, celebremos que nuestro hijo nació sin problemas.

—Jean... ese hombre... sin él, es posible que ni el bebé ni yo estuviéramos aquí, ¿entiendes? Debería ser parte de la celebración.

—Lo sé, Yuuri. Hagamos algo importante para él cuando se sienta mejor —Yuuri asintió y finalmente le regaló una sonrisa. Jean intentó sonreír, pero le costó. Celebrar a su hijo mientras el rubio agonizaba era algo que le causaba un dolor horrible en el corazón.

La fiesta comenzó y todos querían ver al pequeño. Jean lo levantó para que pudieran verlo, pues no estaba permitido que nadie, a excepción de los padres o el curandero, lo tocaran. Era una de las tareas del curandero presentar a los niños recién nacidos, pero en ese momento la tarea recaía en Jean.

Luego de presentarlo comenzaron las festividades; música, fiesta, bebida, baile.

Yuuri mantenía al pequeño pegado a su pecho, dejando que comiera cuando quisiera y transmitiéndole la alegría que sentía por el recibimiento que todos le daban. Se sentía muy feliz y querido. Esos meses que había pasado en la aldea de Jean lo habían hecho sentir parte de la familia.

Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando miraba a su compañero, le parecía que había algo que lo estaba afectando. Conocía las sonrisas de Jean y aquellas eran mustias. Pensó que podía deberse al ataque, celebrar en mitad del desastre no era algo fácil, aun cuando subiera el ánimo de la aldea.

—Jean... ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó con preocupación mientras el bebé yacía dormido en sus brazos. Jean le pidió el niño y lo acunó entre sus brazos.

Había esperado tanto el momento de tener a un pequeño en brazos que las circunstancias bajo las cuales lo había tenido dolían. No sabía cómo reaccionaría su esposo si le decía la verdad, solo quería disfrutar el momento, pero le era imposible.

—Es hermoso —susurró ignorando la pregunta de su pareja.

Los ojos castaños de Yuuri se limitaron a observarlo. La unión entre ambos había sido, más que nada, una forma de proteger a la tribu de sus padres. Jean no se había acercado a él más que para concebir y lo había hecho al primer intento. Ahora estaba seguro de que tan pronto el pequeño cumpliera edad suficiente, Jean trataría de tener otro hijo con él.

No le desagradaba la idea, sin embargo, aquella unión por compromiso no llenaba su corazón. Le parecía que el único valor existente en su vida era poder darle hijos a Jean.

—Yuuri, debes estar cansado. ¿No quieres ir a dormir?

—Eso sería perfecto. ¿Irás a ver al hombre que me rescató? —la pregunta hizo que Jean mostrara una expresión nerviosa. Al cabo de un rato le devolvió al bebé y Yuuri pensó que ya no respondería.

—Iré a ver cómo sigue y luego regresaré contigo. ¿Te parece bien? —aquello se sintió como si Jean buscara su aprobación para ir a ver al hombre. Eso le pareció aún más raro. Jean era el jefe, no necesitaba de la aprobación de nadie.

—Haz lo que debas hacer. El bebé y yo iremos a descansar —Jean apretó su brazo con suavidad, agradeciéndole en silencio su comprensión. Salió de inmediato en dirección a la casa donde estaba Yuri y su abuelo. Un grupo de hombres estaba apostado en la entrada y al verlo se apartaron para permitirle pasar.

—Nikolai —saludó. El abuelo de Yuri se había sentado en el suelo sobre una estera de piel de oso blanco. Su semblante era difícil de leer en esos momentos, había tristeza, enojo y desesperanza. Eso hizo que Jean se sentara a su lado en silencio, sin atreverse a mirar hacia el lugar donde Yuri descansaba. Había un pequeño fuego en la chimenea que calentaba la habitación y varias velas de aceite para la iluminación.

—Creo que... perdió la bendición de la tierra —dijo el hombre al cabo de unos minutos. Jean asintió, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. Yuri ya no podría darle hijos a nadie. —Tal vez sea lo mejor. Tal vez ahora será más fácil para él seguir su camino.

Jean se llevó una mano a la cara, las noticias referentes a Yuri siempre lo afectaban fuertemente. Aquella era una que simplemente le rompía el corazón. Si el rubio sobrevivía, la noticia seguramente lo mataría de nuevo.

—Hijo... no envíes a mi nieto de regreso con la tribu de Víctor —el hombre no había levantado la vista, como si no pudiera levantar la cabeza a causa de la desolación que sentía.

Jean, esperó con paciencia a que le explicara la razón, aunque él ya tenía una idea del por qué.

—Víctor no entiende su situación. Él piensa que, si Yuri se hubiera unido con otro, ya tendría muchos hijos. Te culpa por lo sucedido, pero ya no tiene razón para hacerlo porque tienes un hijo con tu nuevo esposo. Yo no conozco las razones por las cuales Yuri no pudo darte un hijo, pero así fue. No hubo culpables en mi opinión. Sin embargo, nada de eso importa ahora que Yuri ya no tiene la bendición de la tierra. Acéptalo de regreso. Él te ama. Ya tienes un hijo, no lo necesitas para eso, pero aun puedes protegerlo.

—Si Yuri quiere... lo aceptaré de vuelta. Si él me lo permite, yo lo atesoraré como debí hacerlo desde el principio. Jamás volveré a alejarlo de mi lado.

—¿Quieres verlo?

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron a la cama. El rostro de Yuri y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de unas hojas grandes y perfumadas que el hombre había pasado por el fuego antes de ponerlas sobre su cuerpo. Lo que antes habían sido horribles moretones ahora se veían como magulladuras de un tono rojizo suave. Solo los párpados se veían negros, pero al menos parecía dormir pacíficamente.

—Se ve... mucho mejor. En verdad, eres muy poderoso, abuelo.

—No es poder, sino conocimiento. Sin embargo, no sé cómo está en el interior, por eso debemos esperar más tiempo.

Pasaron tres días hasta que Yuri pudo estar un poco más coherente y notar que su abuelo estaba con él.

—A-abuelo... —la voz del joven era débil y rasposa por lo que el hombre se apresuró a buscarle algo de tomar.

—Yuri, al fin despiertas. Pensé que te perdía.

—¿D-dónde...? —el abuelo se apresuró y le trajo algo de tomar que tuvo que verter cuidadosamente en los labios del rubio. Tosió un poco hasta que pudo tragar un poco más normal. Su voz mejoró notablemente luego de eso.

—Estamos en la aldea de Jean. Él fue a buscarme hasta la casa para que viniera a atenderte. De otra forma, seguramente habrías muerto.

—Jean... ¿dón-

—Está ayudando a reconstruir las casas. Vendrá más tarde a verte —Yuri no volvió a preguntar más. Realmente no quería volver a verse con el hombre que amaba y a quien había decepcionado de la manera más cruel. Su abuelo notó de inmediato cómo su nieto se deprimía por lo que quiso cambiar el tema.

—Sabes... hay un joven que ha venido a verte. Dice que le salvaste la vida. Me pidió que le avisara si despertabas para venir a verte.

Eso definitivamente lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿Un joven con un bebé? —su abuelo asintió— no debería venir. Es el esposo de Jean.

—Parecía muy preocupado por ti. ¿Quieres que le avise ahora? —como siempre, su abuelo lo ignoraba. Rodó los ojos cuando comenzó a hablarle de lo bonito que era el bebé.

—Ya... me aburres contándome cosas. Avísale. Seguro es mejor hablar con él que contigo.

Su abuelo sonrió y asintió. Lo escuchó salir y le pareció que el sueño quería atraparlo. Luchó para mantenerse despierto hasta que escuchó el llanto de un pequeño. Eso lo despertó de inmediato.

—Yuri —la voz del joven se escuchaba temblorosa de la impresión al verlo de aquella forma. El bebé lloraba y Yuuri intentó calmarlo para distraerse un poco del cuerpo amoratado del rubio. Se abrió un poco la camisa y dejó que el infante se pegara. Yuri vio aquello y sonrió, levantando una mano para tocar la pierna del bebé.

—Es muy lindo —murmuró con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—Se llama Ellis.

—Ellis, es un bonito nombre. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, todo gracias a ti. Cuando te mejores haremos una fiesta en tu honor.

—Eso es una exageración. ¿Ya olvidaste que soy de la tribu de Víctor?

—Por poco tiempo. Cuando mejores, pertenecerás a esta tribu, por eso también haremos fiesta. Me salvaste, salvaste al hijo del jefe, te unirás a nuestra tribu. Hay que celebrarlo.

—Estás... adelantándote demasiado. Ni siquiera me conoces bien...

—Jean me contó todo —exclamó el joven de forma repentina. Yuri se quedó viéndolo sin entender. ¿Contarle... qué le había contado? Se quedó sin poder decir nada, sin atreverse a confirmar nada por miedo a equivocarse y contarle demás.

—¿Q-qué... qué te contó?

—Me contó que fuiste su primera pareja —Yuri intentó levantarse y el dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo. La mano del joven se posó en su brazo con preocupación al verlo ansioso. —Jean me explicó todo. Quiere que te quedes, pero tiene miedo de que no aceptes.

—Yo no debería estar aquí.

—Pero estás aquí. Tu abuelo también piensa que sería buena idea que te quedaras aquí. Aun eres la pareja de Jean.

—Eso no es cierto. Jean deshizo el compromiso. Además, tú eres su pareja ahora, ¿cómo puedes hablar así?

—Tienes razón, soy la pareja de Jean ahora y él tiene un hijo conmigo, pero ese fue el trato. Jean protege a mi tribu y yo le doy un hijo. Jean es bueno conmigo y me trata con respeto. Pero cuando habla de ti sus ojos parecen regresar en el tiempo. ¿No te sientes así cuando piensas en él?

—Estás hablando tonterías. ¿De qué sirve que piense en mí si no puedo darle hijos?

—Jean ya tiene un hijo, no necesitas pensar en eso.

—No lo entiendes... yo quiero darle un hijo —los ojos verdes del rubio se habían humedecido de la emoción.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando solamente los tiernos sonidos que hacía el bebé de cuando en cuando mientras lactaba.

No era como si Yuri pudiera hacer algo para cambiar su situación y eso le dolía tanto que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Sentía el toque de aquel joven en su brazo, queriendo comprenderlo y eso lo deprimía aún más. Si tan solo la golpiza lo hubiera matado. Se escuchó un ruido afuera de la casa y de pronto Jean estuvo metido en la habitación.

—¡Yuri!

El joven se alejó de la cama para permitirle a su pareja acercarse al rubio. —Yuri, al fin despiertas. Pensé que te perdía.

—Eso habría sido mejor y más piadoso, ah... —se quejó cuando Jean lo abrazó, casi levantándolo de la cama y lastimándolo en el proceso.

—Ten cuidado con él, Jean, lo estás lastimando —Yuuri lo golpeó en el brazo para que reaccionara, aunque ya se notaba que el joven de ojos azules no quería hacerlo.

Yuri escuchó los suaves sollozos y rodó los ojos, abrazando al hombre como pudo para consolarlo.

—Estoy bien... hace falta más que eso para arrancarme de la faz de la tierra, idiota.

—Te quedarás conmigo. No volveré a alejarte de mí y tú no me alejarás de ti, jamás.

—Eso es imposible, Jean. Tú ya tienes tu familia y-

—¿Qué parte de jamás no estás entendiendo, Yuri?

El rubio supo que en esos momentos no podría razonar con Jean. Estaba demasiado posesivo y en modo protector. Su abrazo dolía en varios sentidos. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se desviaron para ver al joven esposo de Jean, se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en los labios del chico.


	5. Tierna Prisión 5

Desde que Yuri despertó Jean no había dejado de visitarlo. Venía en las mañanas, tan pronto salía el sol y antes de ir a ayudar con la reconstrucción de la aldea. Luego a mediodía, cuando era la hora del almuerzo, comía junto a él y luego cuando terminaban los trabajos, antes de ir siquiera a su propia casa a ducharse, iba a verlo.

Eso era de esperarse, pensaba el rubio. Jean siempre había sido atento con él. Decir que se había sentido devastado cuando lo había devuelto a su aldea era poco. La tristeza casi lo había matado, pero era algo en lo que él había insistido.

Sí, era cierto que Jean lo había devuelto a su aldea, pero no había sido su idea. Era algo que él mismo le había propuesto al hombre y que, luego de mucha insistencia, había aceptado. Yuri había hecho todo lo posible por empujarlo a tomar esa decisión.

El problema había sido su hermano, Víctor. Él había malentendido todo. Había tomado la tristeza de Yuri como vergüenza y humillación.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su hermano en esos momentos. Era imposible que no supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. De alguna forma Víctor siempre sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en la aldea de Jean.

Los gorgoteos del pequeño Ellis lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Y ahí estaba el otro visitante del día. Yuuri, la actual pareja de Jean.

Yuuri era un joven extremadamente simpático. Tenía un aura gentil y amable que hacía que las personas se sintieran bien en su presencia. A veces le parecía un poco tímido mientras que en otras le parecía demasiado honesto. Muy pocas veces lo había visto interactuando con Jean, pero al menos con él, Yuuri era muy hablador y sonriente.

De haberse conocido en otros tiempos tal vez le habría gustado molestarlo y hacerlo llorar, pero ahora, con un poco más de experiencia, realmente podía apreciar el gesto de preocupación del chico.

Además, siempre venía con el pequeño Ellis.

El pequeño dormía más de lo que estaba despierto pues apenas tenía una semana y media, pero cuando Yuri hablaba, el pequeño abría los ojos y se mostraba interesado. Yuuri lo ponía en su regazo siempre que podía y eso, por alguna razón, lo alegraba.

A pesar de que en el momento de salvar a Yuuri no lo conocía ni había estado durante su embarazo, el hecho de haberlo ayudado cuando estaba dando a luz lo había unido al pequeño. Su corazón se enternecía viendo al pequeño de ojos azules como su padre. Podía tenerlo por horas en su regazo y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Por eso no había notado las miradas que le daba su abuelo cuando estaba con el pequeño.

—Sus mejillas son regordetas como las tuyas —le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la carita del bebé. Yuuri sonrió con emoción. —Tiene los ojos de Jean, pero se parece mucho a ti.

—¿Eso crees? —la sonrisa del joven era como la de un chiquillo.

A veces Jean y Yuuri coincidían en su visita y Jean se limitaba a darle un beso a su esposo y acariciar al niño antes de ir a su lado y sentarse en la cama como un joven enamorado. Eso hacía que Yuri se sintiera como una vil y traicionera serpiente.

Había hombres que tenían más de una pareja, no era usual, pero existía esa posibilidad. Las disputas eran comunes en ese tipo de relación y siempre le tocaba al hombre zanjar las rencillas entre sus parejas. Pero ese no era el caso de Jean. Se sentía como si Jean le estuviera siendo infiel a su pareja con él y odiaba esa sensación.

Yuuri era tan bueno con él y, en su opinión, tenía mucho más derecho a estar con Jean que él. Le había dado un hijo, era un buen esposo y padre. ¿Qué más necesitaba ese zoquete para enamorarse perdidamente de Yuuri? No lo entendía.

Si a todas esas buenas características le añadía que el joven era hermoso...

No era ciego, claro que podía ver que Yuuri era hermoso. Sus ojos color chocolate, grandes y expresivos. Sus mejillas redondeadas, labios pálidos y sonrosados a la vez, su tez clara y sus cabellos negrísimos.

Yuuri siempre estaba bien cubierto, el frío clima del área así lo exigía, sin embargo, cuando entraba a la casa y se quitaba el abrigo, podía ver perfectamente las finas líneas del cuerpo del joven. No era extremadamente delgado, pero siendo que había dado a luz apenas unos días atrás, era de esperarse. Lo que atraía al rubio era que, aquellas libras demás, en vez de hacerlo ver mal, lo hacían ver mejor.

—¿Me enseñarás la canción que le cantaste a Ellis cuando nació? —la petición volvió su atención al joven.

—Eres tan molesto —murmuró, pero realmente le causaba algo cálido en el pecho el que Yuuri le pidiera eso. Con Ellis aun en sus brazos comenzó a cantar por lo bajo. Yuuri se pegó a su lado para escucharlo.

Nikolai observó a los dos jóvenes. Pronto su nieto podría levantarse de la cama y él tendría que decidir si regresar a la aldea o quedarse a su lado. Algo le decía que Yuri estaba a punto de dar un cambio drástico y la causa de ello sería aquel joven y su pequeño. La presencia de Yuuri en la vida de su nieto era como una brisa de primavera sobre el yermo seco. Quería estar allí para ver ese cambio.

Esa noche la temperatura cayó a causa de una tormenta. Los trabajos de reconstrucción fueron detenidos, los animales asegurados y los habitantes permanecieron en sus casas. La tormenta duró dos días durante los cuales todos se mantuvieron encerrados por temor al frío y por temor a enfermar.

Enfermarse era lo peor que podía pasar y eso fue lo que le aconteció a Yuuri. Se había encargado de mantener a su bebé super abrigado, pero tal vez, por ser de una tribu que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada al frío, su cuerpo no tenía las defensas necesarias para soportarlo. Al tercer día, cuando el frío comenzó a ceder, su cuerpo se sentía débil y afiebrado.

—Jean... será mejor que lleves al bebé con alguna de las mujeres para que lo cuiden. No quiero que se enferme conmigo, está muy pequeño.

—¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor? ¿No se supone que beba tu leche todo el tiempo?

—Sí, pero tal vez alguna de ellas también tenga un bebé y pueda alimentarlo. Por favor, no quiero que le pase nada.

—Bien... pero el clima aún está frío. Le diré a Nikolai que venga a verte.

—Gracias. Saluda a Yuri de mi parte y abriga bien a Ellis.

Jean salió luego de abrigar al bebé y ponerlo contra su pecho. Fue directo a la casa donde Yuri y Nikolai se estaban quedando. Los hombres que vigilaban día y noche el lugar se habían quedado con sus familias por órdenes de Jean y solo se habían quedado dos de los más jóvenes que aun no tenían responsabilidad en sus casas.

Nikolai lo recibió, ayudándolo a sacudirse la nieve pues los restos de la tormenta todavía caían suavemente.

—Hijo, ¿por qué saliste de tu casa? Aún está muy frío el clima.

—Es Yuuri, tiene fiebre. ¿Podrías venir a verlo? Parece que enfermó.

—¿Ese es Ellis? —Yuri estaba de pie, cojeando levemente, pero al parecer ya podía afirmarse bastante bien. Jean fue a su encuentro de inmediato.

—Yuri, ya puedes levantarte.

—Los remedios del abuelo —admitió con media sonrisa dejando que el hombre lo abrazara. De inmediato sintió el pequeño bulto contra el pecho de Jean. —¿Ese es Ellis? ¿Por qué lo sacas? Está muy tierno para que lo saques con este clima.

—Yuuri enfermó. Vine a buscar al abuelo para que lo vea. Se supone que debo buscar a una de las mujeres para que se haga cargo de Ellis y lo alimente, pero no puedo ir con él de casa en casa. ¿Podrías quedarte con él mientras busco a alguien?

—Obvio que no iba a dejar que te lo llevaras solo así para andar con él por toda la aldea —se lo quitó de los brazos y lo acomodó en su propio pecho, acunándolo de inmediato. Nikolai al verlo sonrió y hasta dejó escapar una profunda risa.

—Abuelo, ¿hay algo que pueda darle si le da hambre antes de que Jean regrese?

—No, solo la leche es adecuada para él. Pero no te preocupes, no tardaremos.

Yuri besó la coronilla del pequeño Ellis luego de verlos partir y se regresó a la cama con él.

En un principio estaba realmente encantado de que el pequeño estuviera a su lado. Podía mimarlo todo lo que quisiera y también podía oler su tierno perfume. Con un par de días de nacido, Ellis todavía no se movía demasiado por lo que podía abrazarlo y, ahora que estaban solos, cantarle.

El tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta hasta que Ellis comenzó a chuparse los puños y hacer mini rabietas.

—¿Qué sucede? —primero vio que el pañal estuviera limpio. Al ver que no lo estaba buscó un nuevo pañal y lo limpió muy bien. Pero el pequeño continuaba llorando. Supo entonces que ya era su hora de comer. —¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Yuri pudo sentir cómo la temperatura volvía a bajar, seguramente la tormenta aun continuaba cerca. Cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar de forma continua fue que Yuri comenzó a perder la compostura. Lo mecía y caminaba como podía de lado a lado, pero el bebé solo buscaba una cosa, el contacto con su pecho.

—Jean, abuelo, por favor, regresen —rogaba mientras comenzaba a llorar también por la desesperación. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Besó al bebé en su cabecita y se dirigió a la cama. Intentaba mantener la calma, por el bien del infante, pero era difícil ignorar el llanto agobiado del pequeño que buscaba con más ahínco pegarse a su pecho.

—Ellis, no tengo nada que darte. Estoy más seco que tierra estéril —lloró con suavidad mientras se abría la camisa con manos temblorosas. El pequeño jadeó entusiasmado al sentir su piel desnuda y de inmediato su boca comenzó a buscarlo. Se pegó a su pecho finalmente y succionó con fuerza suficiente para que doliera. Yuri agradeció que el pequeño aun no tuviera dientes. —Al menos te sirven de chupete.

El pequeño había dejado de llorar y aunque un par de veces soltó el pecho de Yuri, frustrado por no recibir de inmediato el alimento, poco a poco se quedó pegado, haciendo ruidos que parecían pequeños sollozos y gemidos. —Lo siento, Ellis, en verdad, lo siento... no sé dónde pueda estar tu padre, perdóname por no poder darte nada de comer.

El llanto de Yuri era amargo mientras acunaba al pequeño contra su pecho. Sin embargo, poco a poco, el bebé se fue calmando. Yuri continuaba sollozando, sabiendo que el pequeño aun tendría hambre y continuó haciéndolo hasta que media hora más tarde Jean entraba a la casa como un demente.

—¡Yuri! ¡Ellis! ¿Dónde está Ellis? —Jean finalmente había encontrado alguien que pudiera alimentar al pequeño, sin embargo, cuando entró a la habitación, se quedó sin palabras.

Yuri sollozaba quedamente, con Ellis pegado a su pecho, tal y como si lo estuviera amamantando. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y sus mejillas húmeda. Se había mordido los labios tantas veces que estaban de un color rojo casi morado.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, imbécil? Ellis está muy hambriento —su voz se quebraba por la angustia— sabes que yo no puedo darle nada de comer, maldito idiota. Los bebés no pueden estar tanto tiempo sin alimento.

Los reclamos de Yuri continuaron en voz baja y la mujer que Jean había traído con él se acercó al rubio para ver al bebé. Ella tenía los cabellos rojizos, con pechos redondeados y firmes. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron y metió su dedo entre los labios del bebé y el pezón de Yuri para separarlo.

Ellis no pareció demasiado molesto a pesar de que había estado llorando sin parar tiempo atrás. La mujer hizo un sonido de curiosidad y sin que mediara palabra, apretó el pezón de Yuri. Un líquido bastante claro y amarilloso brotó, chorreando por el pecho del rubio.

El llanto de Yuri se detuvo de inmediato mientras la mujer tenía la boca abierta formando una letra O con ella.

—Es calostro —exclamó ella. El corazón de Yuri comenzó a latir desbocado. Estaba completamente seguro de que aquello era imposible. La mujer hizo amague de volver a apretarlo, pero él apartó la mano con algo de rudeza. Él mismo repitió la prueba y nuevamente aquel líquido chorreó. Probó con su otro pecho y sucedió lo mismo.

—Esto es imposible... yo... yo no puedo... yo ya no tengo la bendición de la tierra. Es imposible...

La expresión de Jean era de felicidad e incredulidad. Él también pensaba que Yuri había perdido la capacidad de sostener una vida por sí mismo, la marca en su vientre continuaba de un color oscuro, como una premonición. Sin embargo, allí estaba la prueba de que él aún tenía parte de esa habilidad.

Jean abrazó al rubio con fuerza, cuidando de no maltratar al bebé mientras que Yuri volvía a romper en un llanto mezcla de alivio y felicidad.


	6. Tierna Prisión 6

Jean consoló al rubio que aún seguía nervioso mientras que la mujer que había venido con él se regresaba a atender a sus propios hijos. Realmente estaba sorprendido de haber encontrado a Yuri amamantando al pequeño. ¿Sería posible que eso significara que la capacidad de albergar vida había regresado a él?

—Yuri, ¿me dejas ver tu marca? —le dijo con algo de emoción en la voz y el rubio se removió nervioso. Él no había querido ver su marca desde que su abuelo le avisara que se había tornado de un color oscuro casi negro. Siempre que su abuelo lo curaba alejaba el rostro para evitar verla. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas hubieran cambiado gracias al arte curativo de su abuelo.

Quitó la camisa a un lado, dejando el pecho descubierto mientras Ellis continuaba pegado lactando tranquilamente y luego se bajó un poco el pantalón mostrando el lugar donde estaba el tatuaje.

Lo más notable era el color de la marca, seguía siendo de un color oscuro casi negro, pero lo que realmente atrajo la atención de Jean fue ver que donde antes había conocido un vientre plano y de suaves formas, ahora había músculos marcados. La última vez que lo había visto Yuri era apenas un tierno jovencito, mucho más bajo y delgado, casi como un chiquillo. De eso hacía cosa de tres años. Ahora el cuerpo de Yuri finalmente había madurado por completo y se veía totalmente diferente.

—Lo siento, sigue siendo oscura —se disculpó y Yuri dejó escapar un resoplido decepcionado.

—Está bien. Ya me había hecho a la idea de todas formas. Al fin y al cabo, no pude darte ningún hijo —hablaba como si la marca ya no importara y como si fuera un hecho el que jamás podría tener descendencia.

—Yuri... lo único que necesito es que estés a mi lado. ¿No es suficiente? —Yuri arrugó el ceño y escondió la cara en el cabello del pequeño. Jean acarició su mejilla y levantó su cara para que le fuera imposible ocultarse. —Salvaste a mi esposo, ayudaste a que mi hijo naciera y ahora lo estás amamantando. Has hecho más que simplemente darme un hijo.

—Ya tienes un esposo-

—Que también te adora. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que a Yuuri se le iluminan los ojos cuando está contigo?

Se quedó callado por la sorpresa. Quería negarle a Jean lo que acababa de decir y no podía. No quería pensar en las miradas de Yuuri en ese preciso momento.

—Exageras —susurró, pero sus labios temblaban levemente al decirlo.

—Cuando Yuuri mejore iré a tu aldea a pedir tu mano de nuevo. Así que será mejor que te prepares.

—T-tú no puedes hacer eso. Ya me rechazaste una vez. ¿Acaso no te importa lo que dirán de ti recogiendo a una pareja que no te pudo dar hijos? No lo permitiré —su tono era desesperado, realmente intentaba disuadir a Jean de hacer lo que pensaba era una estupidez.

—No te lo estoy preguntando —los ojos verdes relampaguearon con molestia.

—No puedes obligarme. No voy a casarme contigo. Puedo quedarme hasta que Yuuri se recupere y esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para atender a Ellis, pero después de eso no puedes obligarme a quedarme. Regresaré a mi tribu con mi abuelo.

—No quiero que regreses con tu hermano. No quiero que te vayas. ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para hacerte sentir satisfecho y ser feliz conmigo?

Jean lo besó, un beso furioso y triste a la vez. Amargo como sus sentimientos. —Eres tan orgulloso como tu hermano... pero no me importa. Yo soy feliz contigo, así como estás. Haré que lo entiendas.

Se quedó abrazando al rubio con fuerza hasta que Ellis comenzó a llorar. Solo entonces dejó que Yuri hiciera lo necesario para calmarlo.

Claro que Jean entendía la necesidad de Yuri de darle un hijo. Era obvio que había nacido para tenerlos y amarlos. Y se los habría dado, todos los que quisiera, si tan solo su cuerpo cooperara.

—Yuri, no voy a cambiar de parecer. Si aún estás en la aldea cuando vaya a pedir tu mano, entonces no me detendré. Si realmente quieres que no lo haga, solo debes regresar por ti mismo, yo no te lo impediré, pero destruirías mi corazón y el de Yuuri.

—No metas a Yuuri en esto, seguramente no le has contado lo que pasó realmente, te conozco —Jean pareció desinflarse, en verdad no le había contado todo con lujo de detalles a su esposo, pero realmente todo estaba en el pasado. Nada podía ser cambiado, solo importaba el presente.

—Ya no discutiré, solo... estemos tranquilos —le pidió con suavidad.

—¿Mi abuelo está con Yuuri?

—Sí. Yuuri viene de una zona más templada, por eso no soporta bien el frío. Confío en que el abuelo podrá ayudarlo.

—No sé cómo puedes estar aquí tan tranquilo mientras Yuuri está enfermo —la sonrisa de Jean volvió más fuerte que antes y sus ojos azules se iluminaron como el sol.

—¿Quién crees que me ordenó quedarme aquí? Yuuri dice que prefiere que me quede contigo mientras él se mejora, para no contagiarme. Ahora tendré que decirle que estás amamantando a Ellis.

—¡No te atrevas! —realmente estaba asustado. Si Yuuri pensaba que quería quitarle a Ellis, sería el fin de todo. No solo le estaba quitando a su esposo sino a su pequeño recién nacido. Se quedó acariciando el cabello del bebé en sus brazos. —Cuando Yuuri mejore, iré a visitarlo.

No quiso hablar nada más después de eso. Era poco probable que pudiera razonar con Jean, además, una parte muy egoísta suya quería hacer exactamente lo que el hombre decía. En verdad quería quedarse, y volver a pertenecerle a Jean. Quería quedarse al lado del pequeño Ellis y de ser posible, quería...

Tragó fuertemente cuando entendió el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón palpitó con furia. No se atrevía a ponerlo siquiera en palabras dentro de su mente, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No tendría paz si no lo hacía.

Si posible, quería quedarse con Yuuri. Eso era lo que su corazón quería, aunque su orgullo hablara tonterías.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y la imagen de Yuuri vino de inmediato a su mente, la mirada tierna, su sonrisa, su constante interés. ¿Qué era todo aquello que sentía? Seguramente estaba sintiendo algo que ni siquiera existía realmente. Yuuri no estaba interesado en él de esa forma. Tal vez estaba agradecido, pero nada más. Eso no era suficiente para perdonar todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Yuri se limitó a dar un largo suspiro, permitiendo que Jean volviera a abrazarlo.

—Solo quédate callado. Haces que todo me dé vueltas —se quejó, sin embargo, se recostó del pecho de Jean, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose un poco. Por el momento, el frío del ambiente era una buena excusa para dejar de pensar en las cosas que se le venían encima.

Yuuri tardó una semana y media en recuperarse lo suficiente como para pedirle a Jean que le trajera a Ellis. Ya su esposo le había contado lo sucedido con el bebé y Yuri, por lo que no había querido llamarlos mientras estuviera enfermo para no arriesgar a ninguno. Sin embargo, moría de ganas por confirmar lo que a él le parecía un milagro.

Nikolai no le permitió salir de la casa pues el clima aún seguía siendo frío, sino que mando a llamar a su nieto para que trajera al bebé. En una semana y media Ellis había engordado notablemente. Era todo un placer poder ver sus regordetas mejillas y escuchar los pequeños gorjeos tranquilos.

—¡Ellis! —exclamó al verlo y extendió los brazos para que Yuri se lo pasara. El rubio le pasó al bebé con algo de ansiedad, evitando su mirada. Se alejó de la cama tan pronto el moreno lo tuvo en brazos. —¡Ha crecido! Yuri, ¿es cierto que puedes alimentarlo?

—Yo... no sé cómo, pero sucedió. Tal vez su llanto hizo que eso pasara, no estoy seguro. Estaba desesperado porque Jean no regresaba con su comida... yo... no lo hice con mala intención... solo quería calmar a Ellis...

—Ven —el moreno le tendió una mano para que se acercara de nuevo a la cama y así lo hizo, con la cabeza gacha, extremadamente nervioso. El moreno tomó su mano, apretándola suavemente. —Yuri, hiciste lo correcto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a enojarme por eso? Ya no sé ni cuántas veces me has salvado a mí y a mi bebé.

Yuri no pudo negarle al joven el contacto cuando éste se acurrucó a su lado. —Soy tan afortunado de tenerte aquí. Ya quiero estar bien para celebrar.

—¿Celebrar qué? —preguntó Nikolai. Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de celebración y de su nieto en una misma conversación.

—Su boda con Jean —le informó el moreno— y así se quedará a vivir con nosotros.

—No, espera, abuelo, eso no es cierto, yo no he aceptado todavía.

—¿Qué...? Pero Jean me dijo... —el moreno estaba conmocionado. Jean le había asegurado que Yuri se quedaría con ellos. El ojiverde volteó a ver a Jean quien sonrió divertido. Era como si lo retara a partirle el corazón a Yuuri.

—Yuuri... ¿no te gustaría ser el único esposo de Jean? Lo tendrías solo para ti —intentó razonar con el joven, aunque sintió su corazón desplomarse cuando notó finalmente cuánto peso había perdido. Yuuri tenía ojeras y sus redondeadas mejillas habían desaparecido. Sus ojos bajaron al cuello y notó cómo se le marcaban los huesos de la clavícula. Realmente la había pasado mal.

—Jean es el jefe de la aldea. Casi nunca nos vemos, siempre está en cosas de la tribu y yo siempre estoy solo. Por las noches solo viene a dormir y ahora que está Ellis seguro me deja todo a mí. Pero si estás conmigo, tendría compañía. Además, ahora puedes amamantar al bebé, ¿no es eso perfecto? No tengo que ser el único que lo alimente, podría tomarme un descanso. Además, sabes cantarle y Ellis se queda muy tranquilo contigo. Por favor, Yuri, quédate con nosotros.

—Yo solo sé cazar- —intentó de nuevo.

—No es cierto —interrumpió Jean. Era evidente que disfrutaba de la incomodidad del rubio mientras intentaba zafarse de esa. Yuri apretó los dientes, realmente estaba molesto.

—Yura, te enseñé cómo atender bebés desde que tenías diez años. Sabes atender la casa desde que tenías ocho —lo amonestó su abuelo. Eso frustró más al rubio. Nadie quería dejarlo estar solo como él quería. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama y alejarse de Yuri cuando Ellis comenzó a llorar. Al parecer, aquel pequeño era sensible a sus estados de ánimo. El moreno acomodó el bebé sobre su pecho y el pequeño se calmó de inmediato.

—Además, Ellis piensa que eres su papá —ese fue el golpe más bajo que Yuuri podía darle. Quedarse al lado del bebé era un sueño que no se había atrevido a albergar.

—No digas eso...

—Entonces eres su segunda mamá.

El rubio ya no quiso discutir más. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar sin control a causa de sus palabras. Solo su hermano le decía ese tipo de cosas.

—Di que te quedarás conmigo y con el bebé. Por favor.

De pronto Yuri quiso explicarle que las personas no se quedaban tan solo por un favor al lado de otra, pero recordó que Yuuri estaba allí por un acuerdo entre tribus. No por amor, sino por obligación. Recordó que él también había sido un acuerdo entre tribus, aunque en su caso, habían quedado prendados el uno del otro luego de un par de meses. Jean y él eran dos chiquillos que querían que las cosas funcionaran, por el bien de cada una de sus tribus y antes de saberlo se habían enamorado ciegamente.

—L-lo... ¿pensaré? —ante esa respuesta, Yuuri hizo un puchero y se alejó un poco.

—Abuelo, ¿Yuri ya está recuperado?

—Así es.

—¿Y yo estoy fuera de peligro?

—Definitivamente, aunque les recomiendo a ambos que descansen un par de días más, especialmente tú, Yuuri. Has perdido algo de peso. ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad?

—Quiero saber si tu nieto ya puede venir a vivir con nosotros. Quiero dormir con Yuri esta noche en mi cama.

Las palabras se quedaron atragantadas en la garganta de Yuri y Jean no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Yuuri realmente no sabía bien lo que estaba pidiendo, pero tenía la idea correcta.


	7. Tierna Prisión 7

—Mi hermano no va a aceptarlo —murmuró Yuri subiendo al caballo que Jean sujetaba para él. Lo habían vestido con un abrigo de pieles de tigre blanco, uno que Jean había cazado personalmente porque había estado alimentándose con los animales de la tribu. A su lado, montado en una yegua blanca, estaban Yuuri y Ellis. Ambos envueltos en gruesas mantas y una capa echa con la piel de un oso, también blanco.

—Se están arriesgando demasiado. Deberías al menos enviarle aviso antes que lleguemos.

—Los animales serán el aviso. Dudo que decida atacarlos —le aseguró el moreno de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa. —Además, el abuelo viene con nosotros. Ya deja de preocuparte tanto.

—Además haces que me vea como una de las mujeres de tu tribu.

—Podemos cambiar nuestros abrigos, así irás de negro y yo iré de blanco —Yuri se aferró a la piel del tigre. Apenas la había visto se había encaprichado con ella —el hombre hizo ademán de quitarse su capa, hecha con piel de oso negro.

—No... así está bien.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Yuuri diera a luz y Yuri regresara a la aldea de Jean. En ese tiempo, Jean se había dedicado a escoger lo mejor del ganado para llevarlo, como dote, a la aldea de Yuri. Esa sería la tercera vez que llevara una dote por la misma persona. Seguramente pensarían que estaba totalmente loco.

Su propia aldea no le veía inconveniente. Los hacía sentir como que demostraban su superioridad sobre la tribu de Víctor, pero nada más alejado de la realidad para Jean y para Yuuri. Aquello era un acto de amor de parte de ambos.

Jean siempre había amado a Yuri, aun con todo en contra, había deseado que el rubio se quedara con él. Aunque en aquel entonces no pensaba que el hecho de que el rubio no pudiera darle hijos cavaría tan profundo en su corazón y lo alejaría de él. Así mismo, sus propios temores habían permitido que la separación entre ambos creciera. Pero, en sus ojos, la culpa era toda suya, por no haber cuidado mejor de su pareja.

En el caso de Yuuri, Jean no estaba seguro de que fuera amor. Había sido salvado por un hombre en el momento más sensible. Tal vez había algo de agradecimiento, tal vez algo de ilusión. Su esposo admiraba a Yuri de una manera tan obvia que era imposible hacerse de la vista gorda. Por eso había decidido que era el mejor momento para intentar recuperar al rubio. Su pareja lo adoraba, él lo amaba, ya había un heredero, solo faltaba que Yuri los aceptara.

Por su parte, Yuri se la pasaba negándolo, aunque no hacía ademán de detenerlos. Los miraba con incredulidad y con una lagrimilla que no terminaba de caer. Sus ojos brillaban de forma inusual, aunque su ceño se arrugaba más de lo normal. Era como si sus manos estuvieran encadenadas, no podía decir que no, tan solo podía intentar disuadirlos. No sabía desde cuándo su voluntad se había vuelto ineficaz contra aquellos dos.

La imagen de Yuuri con el bebé en brazos le parecía lo más hermoso que hubiera visto y Jean, con sus ropas de gala, parecía más un príncipe que un cazador. Se sentía fuera de lugar, ya no parecía lo que se podía llamar una pequeña y tierna esposa, como Yuuri. Tampoco era alto y fornido como Jean. Simplemente estaba entre medio, sin nada interesante que mostrar.

Los animales fueron arreados en la dirección general de la aldea de Yuri y luego de por lo menos media hora, ellos también estaban en camino. El abuelo iba al frente, junto con los animales, para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento innecesario.

Y así, Yuri se resignó a lo que pasaría, rogando al espíritu de la tierra que ninguno saliera herido. No se atrevía a rogar por estar junto a Jean y Yuuri porque le parecía demasiado para él, pero al menos, si su hermano los dejaba regresar sin hacerles daño, eso sería suficiente.

De otra parte, en la aldea de Yuri, Víctor estaba sentado en una de las casas con un grupo de hombres. Ellos hablaban, mientras que él tenía la mente perdida, pensando en su hermano.

Lo extrañaba a morir y ya no sabía qué más excusas darles a los hombres de su aldea para no ir y saquear la aldea de Jean hasta encontrarlo.

Fue cuando más inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que comenzó el revuelo y la inquietud dentro de su aldea. Como un murmullo y un pequeño temblor que iba en aumento. Finalmente, alguien llegó a la casa donde estaban reunidos interrumpiendo. Lo único que le dijo fue que Jean venía en camino.

Eso lo hizo poner en pie de inmediato y seguir al hombre para ver con sus propios ojos. Al primero que divisó fue a Nikolai, el abuelo de ambos. Su alegría fue inmensa, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que venía seguido de una buena cantidad de animales.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Nikolai bajó de su caballo y se acercó para abrazar a su nieto con una gran sonrisa.

—Abuelo... ¿cómo está Yuri?

—Velo por ti mismo —le dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa. Víctor corrió hacia el camino, por entre las cabras y las vacas y los caballos, demasiado ansioso por ver a su hermano.

Al primero que divisó fue a Jean. El hombre venía vestido de tal forma que parecía un rey, su caballo negro era masivo. Tras él venían dos yeguas, una blanca y otra perlina. Víctor se quedó con la boca abierta. Su hermano parecía un hermoso ángel. Al lado suyo venía un joven con un recién nacido en brazos. Asumió que era el nuevo esposo de Jean. Observándolo detenidamente, era tan hermoso como su propio hermano, pero mucho más menudo.

Jean se detuvo justo enfrente suyo, ocultando a su hermano con lo masivo de su animal.

—¿Qué significa esto? —la pregunta surgió más como una expresión de asombro que como una exigencia. Jean se bajó del caballo antes de hablar.

—Nikiforov. Vengo a pedirte la mano de Yuri. Quiero desposarlo hoy mismo.

—E-estás demente. Tú le fallaste a Yuri y ahora también ya estás casado. ¿Acaso quieres humillarlo por segunda vez? No lo permitiré. No dejaré que te lo lleves.

Jean arrugó el ceño. Sabía que algo así sucedería.

—Yuri fue mi primer esposo. Nosotros hemos hablado y el pasado ha sido perdonado. Además, mi esposo también está de acuerdo. Hablemos esto con los ancianos de tu aldea.

La tensión entre ambos aumentó con el silencio de Víctor. El peliblanco no quería realmente aceptarlo, pero allí estaba Yuri, tan hermoso como un ángel, esperando también su respuesta. No parecía estar allí obligado, más bien lo veía preocupado.

—Hablaré con Yuri primero.

Jean asintió y Víctor lo pasó de largo para acercarse a su hermano. Iba a pedirle que bajara de su montura, pero entonces notó cómo la mano del esposo de Jean se aferraba a las ropas de su hermano. Era como ver a dos hermosas deidades.

—Yuuri, él es mi hermano, Víctor.

El peliblanco no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al saber que el esposo de Jean se llamaba igual a su hermano.

—Es un honor para mí —le dijo con una voz que a Víctor se le antojó tierna y erótica a la vez. Sacudió su cabeza justo a tiempo para evitar deshonrar el nombre de la tribu.

—Hermano, debemos hablar.

—Víctor, recíbenos como es la costumbre. Luego hablaremos. El bebé necesitará comer pronto.

Otra mirada confundida de parte del peliblanco. ¿Qué tenía que ver el bebé con todo aquello? ¿Acaso no estaba su padre con él para atenderlo?

—Ya lo entenderás —susurró el rubio. Víctor se alejó indeciso, pero finalmente aceptó recibirlos como era la costumbre.

Prepararon un lugar para que pudieran hablar con los ancianos y llegar a los acuerdos necesarios para la paz. Pensó que mientras preparaban el lugar podría hablar con su hermano, pero Yuri no se separó del esposo de Jean. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tendría que asegurarse de que no estuvieran amedrentando a su hermano.

—Yuri, ven y bebe algo con tu hermano. Te he extrañado mucho.

—No puedo beber alcohol —murmuró el rubio.

Víctor se detuvo totalmente en todos sus movimientos. Solo había una razón para que su hermano le dijera aquello y abrió los ojos azules cuan grandes eran.

—¿Estás... esperando? —Yuri negó con rapidez y su hermano le dio una mirada confundida.

—Estoy... alimentando al hijo de Jean —le dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Él te obligó?

—¿Crees que alguien puede obligarme a estas alturas? ¿Quién crees que soy? Solo... sucedió. Yuuri estaba muy enfermo y no podía... y yo...

—Vamos a tomar algo. O sea, acompáñame mientras tomo algo y me explicas qué es lo que has estado haciendo en la aldea de Jean.

Estaba a punto de levantar a su hermano de donde estaba y llevarlo a la fuerza cuando notó los ojos del esposo de Jean sobre él. Esos ojos oscuros que miraban la escena con preocupación y cierta... molestia. Especialmente cuando miraba cómo había sujetado a Yuri del brazo. El bebé, que había estado inquieto, escogió ese momento para comenzar a llorar de hambre.

Yuuri sonrió dulcemente en dirección a Víctor y luego hizo ademán de pasarle el bebé al rubio. Yuri se zafó del agarre de su hermano y recibió al bebé, dejando en claro que el niño era mucho más importante para él en esos momentos.

Víctor vio asombrado cómo su hermano se abría las ropas y colocaba al bebé en su pecho. El infante no tardó ni un momento para buscarlo, como si fuera su madre. Ante aquella escena, no pudo más que rendirse. Su hermano parecía realmente feliz con el bebé en brazos. Él sabía que no había nada que el rubio pudiera desear más que tener un hijo. Sería un tonto si no viera que Yuri se sentía finalmente en paz.

Con todo, no podía aceptar el que Jean volviera a reclamarlo.

Apretó los puños y se alejó un poco, esperando hasta que los ancianos de su aldea estuvieron listos para la reunión. Luego fueron llamados adentro de la casa.

—He venido ante ustedes y ante Víctor, para pedir la mano de Yuri en matrimonio.

—Ya estuviste casado con Yuri y lo humillaste. No estoy de acuerdo con tu petición. Además, sé el trato que le dieron cuando estuvo en tu aldea.

—El trato que Yuri recibió mientras yo estaba lejos siguiendo una falsa alarma y luego de que tu tribu atacara a la mía fue algo que no pudo ser evitado. Mis hombres actuaron con la rabia de haber perdido a sus familias. Sin embargo, Yuri está aquí hoy, vivo y libre. Él puede decidir qué hacer. Pero yo quiero hacer las cosas bien, por eso he venido a pedir su mano como es la costumbre. No quiero deshonrarlo.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Ya lo deshonraste al regresarlo luego de haberte acostado con las mujeres de tu tribu. No tienes honor ninguno que puedas devolverle.

Jean inclinó la cabeza y asintió. Víctor tenía toda la razón y ya se lo esperaba.

—Siendo que piensas de esa manera, retiro mi petición. Detendré mis intenciones de hacerlo mi esposo.

Víctor sonrió complacido mientras que Yuri veía a Jean confundido. No entendía por qué después de tantos preparativos, Jean consideraría irse con las manos vacías. El bebé se removió inquieto al sentir su confusión y vergüenza.

Bajó la cabeza y abrazó al bebé con más fuerza de la debida, depositando un tierno beso sobre su cabecita. Realmente no quería alejarse de él. Por eso se perdió de ver cuando Yuuri se levantó y tomó el lugar que Jean acababa de abandonar.

—Si es de esa forma, yo, Yuuri Katsuki, bendecido por el espíritu de la tierra y con todo el honor que mi tribu y la de mi esposo me otorgan, quiero pedir la mano de Yuri en matrimonio —al decir aquello levantó un poco su camisa para que todos pudieran apreciar la marca que llevaba en el vientre.

—¿Cómo...? —susurró el rubio levantando la cara con rapidez, sus ojos verdes abiertos tanto como podían estar a causa de la impresión. Víctor también estaba impresionado. Aquel hermoso joven estaba interesado en su hermano.

—Todo lo que mi esposo posee me pertenece también. Además, le daré todos los hijos que quiera. Él salvó mi vida y la de mi hijo. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a humillarlo.

—T-tú... ¡tú ya estás casado con Jean!

—Mi matrimonio con Jean es un pacto entre tribus y ya he cumplido con mi parte, que fue darle un hijo. Ahora quiero seguir el deseo de mi corazón y ese es hacer a Yuri feliz. Mi dote será el doble de valiosa que la dote de mi primer esposo.

Al decir aquello, Jean tomó un paquete hermosamente envuelto en pieles y se lo entregó a Yuuri quien lo puso en el suelo para que todos pudieran verlo.

Con delicadeza comenzó a quitar las pieles hasta descubrir lo que había en el interior. Una hermosa capa, de un blanco inmaculado, tejida con las más suaves plumas de ave. Yuuri levantó la capa con extremo cuidado y se la ofreció a Víctor.

—Esta es mi dote, junto con todos los animales que mi esposo ha traído con nosotros. Por favor, acéptala y dame tu bendición.

Era obvio que aquella prenda valía el doble de lo que todos los animales valían. Era un símbolo de realeza, algo imposible de duplicar fácilmente y difícil de rechazar. Además, estaba prometiendo darle hijos a su hermano, alguien con la bendición del espíritu de la tierra. Si dos hombres que tenían la bendición del espíritu de la tierra se unían, lo más probable es que el hijo de ambos también fuera bendecido.

Las uniones así eran raras, porque usualmente los bendecidos eran dados en matrimonio a los jefes de tribu que tenían la esperanza de que un bendecido también naciera en su tribu. En la de Víctor, solo su hermano había recibido el regalo del espíritu de la tierra.

—Yuuri... —susurró el rubio mientras el corazón le latía desbocado.

—Quédate conmigo, Yuri. Prometo hacerte feliz —las palabras del moreno, dichas con ternura e inocencia, taladraron incluso el corazón de Víctor que solo pudo llevarse las manos a la cara por unos instantes.

Cuando finalmente pudo hacer algo más que intentar calmar la emoción que sentía, se inclinó y extendió los brazos, aceptando la prenda que tan gentilmente le ofrecía el moreno. La sonrisa de Yuuri se robó el corazón de todos los presentes en la casa. Especialmente cuando luego de entregarle la pieza a Víctor, no pudo contenerse y se giró hacia Yuri para abrazarlo, casi haciendo que ambos rodaran en el suelo de no haber sido porque Yuri tenía aun al bebé.

—¿En serio me vas a entregar por un estúpido abrigo de plumas? —gruñó el rubio en dirección a su hermano, pero en su interior, su corazón latía a toda prisa a causa del calor de los brazos de Yuuri.


	8. Tierna Prisión 8

Con un sentimiento algo extraño, Víctor convocó a su tribu y anunció el casamiento de su hermano y el esposo de Jean. Sabía que la noticia causaría algo de malestar, pero al anunciar que Yuuri contaba con la bendición del espíritu de la tierra al igual que su hermano, los miembros de su tribu se fueron calmando.

Además, había otro asunto que considerar.

Si Yuuri le daba un hijo a su hermano, de su sangre, entonces se convertiría en el siguiente líder de la tribu. Y siendo que el hermano de ese niño sería líder de la tribu de Jean, eso significaba, sin duda alguna, la unión de ambas tribus en su totalidad.

Le habría gustado discutirlo con su propio hermano, pero parecía que su nuevo esposo no quería alejarse de él ni por un minuto. Fue Jean el que notó sus intenciones y de a una se levantó para sentarse a su lado mientras la tribu se preparaba para la fiesta.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ahora, Víctor?

—¿Cuántos hijos crees que tu esposo le dará a mi hermano? —preguntó tan casualmente como podía. Jean le dio una mirada algo divertida.

—No lo sé. No han hablado nada de eso todavía.

—Sabes que el mayor de ellos será el líder de mi tribu —hubo un silencio algo mustio entre ambos. Jean sabía que Víctor no había podido estar con nadie más luego que enviudara, era un tema delicado por lo que trató de preguntar lo próximo con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz.

—¿No piensas tener hijos? —Víctor no quiso responder. Realmente no sabía si tendría hijos o no, pero no tenía a nadie en sus planes. Además, no era una conversación que le gustaría tener con Jean. De repente, Yuuri notó que hablaban entre ellos y quiso acercarse, por lo que tomó la mano de Yuri quien todavía tenía al bebé encima y lo llevó a donde ellos dos.

—Jean, ¿por qué nos dejas solos? Están muy serios, ¿de qué hablan? —Víctor cambió el rostro y su hermano, por un instante, pensó en ayudarlo a salir del incómodo encuentro. Sin embargo, sabía lo insistentes que podían ser Yuuri y Jean. El moreno de ojos azules fue el primero en romper el silencio con más energía de la necesaria.

—Víctor quiere saber cuántos hijos tendrás para Yuri.

—¡Jean! —jadeó el rubio con molestia y vergüenza. Yuuri sonrió ampliamente, claro que había pensado en ello.

—Quiero tener como diez o doce… pero supongo que no todos pueden ser de Yuri. Tendré más hijos para mi primer esposo.

—¿Qué crees que estás decidiendo por ti mismo? —casi gritó el rubio, logrando que el moreno bajara la cabeza.

—Pensé que te gustaban los niños.

—¡Pero no quiero doce!

—Pueden ser seis tuyos y seis de Jean —el sonrojo en la cara de Yuri iba en aumento y Víctor no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Su hermano realmente la había hecho. Había caído en una trampa de la que no podría escapar. Aquel hermoso esposo suyo no le iba a dar descanso al parecer y lo iba a llenar de hijos. Una familia grande era lo que necesitaba aquel rubio arisco.

—Qué suerte tienes, hermano —la sonrisa del hombre hizo que Yuri recuperara la sobriedad. La vida amorosa de su hermano no había sido fácil y cuando finalmente pensaba que había encontrado la felicidad, lo había perdido todo.

A pesar de sentir aquel miedo incontrolable al saberse nuevamente en una relación, Yuri no era ciego. Que un joven bendecido por la tierra se ofreciera a tener su descendencia era un honor. Que podía estar de nuevo al lado del hombre que había amado era un milagro. Que volviera a sentir aquellos deseos de amar a alguien… ya eso era imposible de poner en palabras.

—Sí… me siento muy afortunado —acarició con ternura la espalda del bebé y se alegró de poder sentir su calor y su olor encima suyo. Había necesitado tanto de eso que se le hacía difícil a veces cuando Yuuri no le pasaba al pequeño. Una lágrima escapó sin querer y tuvo que enjugarla con rapidez para que no lo vieran. Estaba tan feliz.

Al igual que como había pasado en la tribu de Jean, la tribu de Víctor y Yuri no tardó en comenzar el festejo. Adoraban a Yuri, y si el rubio era feliz, ellos eran felices. Además, como había dicho Víctor, si Yuri tenía un hijo propio, sería el próximo líder, esto también los emocionaba.

Hubo mucho revuelo alrededor de los nuevos esposos mientras que Jean se aseguraba de que nadie se acercara demasiado a ellos ni a su hijo. Todavía estaban recientes los eventos del ataque y no podía simplemente bajar la guardia. Afortunadamente, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Varios emisarios salieron en dirección a la aldea de Jean para dar parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo y anunciar la reciente unión. También para avisar de la alianza entre las tribus. Tal vez habría un poco de oposición siendo que la tribu de Jean había tenido sus bajas tras el último ataque, pero poco a poco ambas tribus irían olvidando sus desacuerdos si sus líderes sabían manejarlo.

La fiesta duró tres días enteros durante los cuales hubo baile, bebida, comida y una que otra escaramuza entre los miembros de las diferentes tribus. Contrario a la tribu de Jean, la de Víctor era un poco más resistente a olvidar y conservaban un orgullo algo más rígido. Pero la bebida los fue ablandando y la sonrisa del hermano del líder mientras era acompañado por su nuevo esposo los convenció de dejar a un lado el orgullo.

El viaje de regreso no era algo que los desposados quisieran sufrir a caballo, por lo que Víctor les regaló un trineo que podía ser tirado por los caballos. Y así, entre mullidas y cálidas pieles viajaron de regreso, acurrucando a Ellis entre ambos. Descansaron de la celebración un día entero solo para encontrarse con que la tribu de Jean quería celebrar el que la unión de ambas tribus hubiera sido un éxito.

—Moriré si sigo celebrando —murmuró Yuuri, acurrucándose contra su pequeño y su nuevo esposo. Jean los observó a todos con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Quieren que busque a una de las mujeres para que se haga cargo del bebé mientras descansan?

—¿No puedes cuidarlo tú? —gruñó el rubio con molestia. No quería que nadie más se hiciera cargo del bebé más que su familia inmediata y Nikolai se había quedado con su hermano en la aldea.

—Debo estar al pendiente de los pormenores de la celebración, además, hay algunas cosas que debo poner en orden ahora que regresamos.

—Entonces yo me quedaré con él —farfulló el rubio.

—Eres más celoso que su propia madre —le dijo acariciando sus cabellos. Yuri le dio un manotazo para que se alejara haciendo que el otro moreno en la cama se echara a reír cándidamente. El padre del bebé decidió intervenir.

—Ya vete de una vez. Yo los cuidaré a los dos. Solo pide que no nos molesten hasta que sea hora de comenzar.

—Gracias, Yuu —Jean le dejó un beso en la frente a los tres antes de partir con una sonrisa que valía un millón, considerando que ahora su familia había crecido y que ese miembro nuevo era el amor de su vida.

Yuuri cubrió al rubio y al bebé con pieles antes de acurrucarse con ellos bajo las mismas, dejándose llevar por el sueño, demasiado cansado para hacer nada más.

Durmieron casi hasta el anochecer, interrumpidos solamente por Ellis cuando quería tomar leche. Por eso, al llegar la noche, mientras se espabilaban, Jean llegó a la casa con varias canastas de comida. Se había imaginado que eso sucedería y que ninguno se movería siquiera para comer.

—Arriba los dos. Deben cenar algo.

Yuuri se levantó con ánimos y tomó las canastas, descubriendo el contenido, un delicioso y humeante estofado de res. Sus ojos brillaron y buscó el pan que debería estar en otra de las canastas para acompañar. Yuri fue un poco más lento.

—Huele bien. ¿Es estofado? —preguntó asomándose a ver lo que su moreno esposo tenía en la canasta. Ellis se removió inquieto, pero no buscó tomar el pecho.

—Debo darle un baño, seguro está incómodo porque no he podido en varios días por el frío. Mañana a mediodía será lo mejor.

Comieron con apetito mientras Jean les contaba cómo iban los preparativos. Yuri se quejaba del despilfarro, especialmente porque ya habían celebrado una vez y la verdad, se moría de pena que lo hicieran de nuevo solo por él. Yuuri por su parte, parecía encantado con todo, escuchando cada detalle con fascinación.

—Yuuri —Jean atrajo la atención del moreno con seriedad— la tribu querrá saber si tendrán niños. ¿Qué les vas a decir?

El rubio se puso extremadamente serio mientras que Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no hemos hablado de eso —volteó a ver a su rubio esposo quien cambió la vista hacia Ellis queriendo ignorarlo.

—¿Quieres que los deje solos para que lo hablen? —Yuuri tomó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No. Quédate. Hablemos entre todos. Como dijiste, es algo importante —se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio y buscó sus ojos. Yuri accedió con renuencia a prestarle atención.

—Sabía que esto sería un problema —murmuró con cierta vergüenza y molestia.

—No, claro que no lo es. Yo quiero tener hijos para ti. Sé que para la tribu es importante, pero no debe ser tan importante como para arruinarlo. Ellos deben saber que no pueden presionarnos. Ya hay un heredero. Además, lo he pensado mucho, quiero que Ellis tenga un hermanito con el que pueda jugar. No quiero esperar todo un año.

—Pero Yuuri, es la costumbre. Después de dar a luz, debes esperar un año. Podrías debilitarte —insistió el rubio.

—Es la costumbre en los climas fríos, pero no entre las tribus de clima cálido como la mía.

—Yuu, ahora estás en clima frío. Realmente podría ser peligroso.

—Yo… esperaré seis lunas más. Solo eso —el semblante serio de Yuuri le causó ternura a Jean quien no pudo evitar reírse y abrazarlo.

—Se hará como tú digas.

—Oye, no has escuchado mi opinión aún —se quejó el rubio—, no deberías arriesgarte tanto. Además, ¿no es cierto que la tribu se quedó sin médico? Sería muy arriesgado. ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más?

—Pero no es como si fuera a dar a luz en seis meses. O sea, son nueve meses después de esos seis meses… estaría bien, ¿no? —Yuuri fue bajando poco a poco la voz hasta hacerla casi un susurro. —Yo no quiero esperar tanto para poder estar juntos…

A pesar de haber bajado la voz ambos esposos pudieron escucharlo a la perfección. La sonrisa de Jean se tornó algo maliciosa mientras que Yuri se avergonzó un poco, aunque en su pecho el corazón le latiera con fuerza al escuchar las palabras.

—Entonces no quieres esperar para tener algo de acción.

—Es que tú apenas me tocas —se quejó.

—Pensé que preferías que no lo hiciéramos mucho. Además, acababas de tener al bebé.

—Pero ya me siento mejor… tal vez podríamos… intentarlo una vez… no sé —el moreno hacía un tierno puchero y para el rubio era lo más sensual que había visto alguna vez. La forma en que le estaba pidiendo que tuvieran intimidad no era algo que pudiera ser ignorado. Por instinto llevó su mano a la mejilla de su esposo y lo atrajo para besarlo.

—Podemos hacer otras cosas… no tenemos que hacer un bebé de buenas a primeras.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Yuri! Así que mi Yuu te enciende.

—¡Oye! ¡Idiota!

—Le pediré a una de las mujeres que se quede con Ellis luego que termine el festejo, así podemos tener tiempo para nosotros.

—¿Quién te dijo que estabas incluido?

—¿Piensas hacerle cosas a Yuu sin mi consentimiento? Ah, ya veo, te lo quieres quedar todo para ti solito. Yo que soy su esposo principal no he tenido tiempo de estar con él como se debe.

—¿Cómo que no? Ya le hiciste un hijo.

—Sí, pero no nos conocíamos bien, no quería molestarlo. Ya luego se ganó mi corazón, pero ya estaba esperando y no hemos podido hacer nada. Apenas y lo toqué, así que también necesito tiempo con él.

—Tuviste la oportunidad y la dejaste pasar, ahora es mi turno. ¿Siquiera estuviste una noche entera con él? Conociéndote como te conozco, seguramente hiciste lo mínimo.

Gruñeron levemente, amenazándose sin mucho veneno. En un arrebato, Yuuri se colgó del cuello de Jean y lo besó para luego hacer lo mismo con Yuri, callándolos a ambos de forma efectiva.

—Primero dormiré con Yuri y luego dormiré contigo —la mirada del moreno de ojos marrones no admitía peros y Jean tuvo que aceptarlo, aunque era evidente que solo había querido molestar al rubio.

—Te tiene comiendo de su mano, hace que me sienta celoso de alguna forma —Yuri los miraba a ambos con cara divertida, sin embargo, nuevamente su corazón latía desbocado. Todavía no podía creer que aquel hermoso joven bendecido por la tierra estuviera realmente enamorado de él.

Terminaron de comer en un agradable silencio interrumpido solo por los sonidos del bebé. Jean finalmente volvió a dejarlos solos, al parecer tenía una reunión más con los ancianos de la tribu.

Yuuri recogió todo lo que había quedado de la canasta y ordenó el lugar un poco mientras el rubio se quedaba en la cama con Ellis. Seguía al moreno con curiosidad y también con algo de admiración hasta que Yuuri lo notó y le sonrió.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Solo… me pregunto… si realmente merezco estar aquí con ustedes. Es como si estuviera soñando. Además, Ellis es… perfecto.

—Incluso lo viste nacer y puedes alimentarlo. Claro que mereces estar aquí, eres mi esposo.

Yuuri lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla cándidamente. Luego restregó su rostro en su cuello y se quedó allí, respirando su olor. Yuri dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Quería llorar y gritar de felicidad. Realmente deseaba poder cumplir lo que su nuevo esposo esperaba de él. Amaba a Jean, pero estaba enamorado de aquel hermoso joven que se le ofrecía y le cumpliría todos sus caprichos si se lo permitían.

Tal vez no estaba preparado para tener un hijo aún, pero estaba completamente seguro de querer estar con Yuuri lo más pronto posible. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse a tan tierno esposo?

Pero no solo era eso. Quería que Yuuri conociera el placer de ser amado. Quería borrar de su mente aquel primer encuentro a medias que seguramente había tenido con Jean. Su mano libre rodeó la cintura del otro y lo atrajo un poco más, acunándolo contra su pecho de tal forma que el moreno y el bebé estuvieran lo más cerca suyo.

Finalmente la celebración comenzó. Jean nuevamente estuvo lo más cerca posible de la pareja. Seguramente no todos estaban felices por el reciente acontecimiento, pero al menos lo respetaban a él y a Yuuri. Nadie se atrevería a intentar dañar al nuevo esposo de la pareja, pero era mejor ser precavidos.

El pequeño Ellis dormía en una hermosa canasta de mimbre que las mujeres habían hecho para él, acolchada con sábanas mullidas y pieles suaves que lo mantenían totalmente abrigado. También ayudaba a que estuviera cerca de sus padres sin que tuvieran que cargarlo. La misma descansaba cerca de ambos en caso de que despertara.

Yuri observaba detenidamente a todos los que se acercaban a echarle un vistazo al bebé de Yuuri, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía un poco nervioso, casi mareado. Tanta atención le recordaba aquellos primeros meses que había pertenecido a aquella tribu y no podía evitar recordar también los malos momentos que había vivido. De pronto sintió que Yuuri se sentaba un poco más cerca de él y tomaba su mano. Una dulce mirada en sus ojos y una sonrisa cálida.

—Creo que mi corazón va a explotar de los nervios —susurró el moreno pegando su hombro al de Yuri e inclinando un poco la cabeza para que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas más que por aquel que lo tenía en tal estado.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso? —susurró el rubio de vuelta al sentir la agradable tibieza y suavidad del otro, inclinando también su cabeza para intentar ver su rostro.

—Estaremos juntos… será nuestra primera noche.

Yuuri tenía razón y eso no hacía nada por apaciguar su propio corazón, todo lo contrario. Quiso gritar y hacer que todos los dejaran solos, incluyendo a Jean. Su corazón dolía de tanta emoción y lo único que pudo hacer para no explotar allí mismo fue inclinarse un poco más y buscar los labios del otro en un beso tentativo, aprisionando la suave carne.

El moreno respondió con un pequeñísimo gemido, separando un poco sus labios y permitiendo que hundiera su lengua en ellos, recibiéndolo con el calor de la suya.

Cuando se separaron un leve vahído blanco brotó de la boca de ambos a causa del frío. Yuuri ocultó sus mejillas coloradas en su pecho y por encima de los negros cabellos pudo notar la mirada de Jean que un poco más lejos se encargaba de entretener a los presentes para distraerlos de la escena. Nuevamente aquel gran tonto brillaba como el sol para protegerlo a él y a todo lo que amaba.

La emoción fue tanta que una lágrima se asomó sin disculparse, saltando repentina y haciendo que se sujetara de Yuuri. Él no había hecho nada de valor para ganarse todo aquello. Qué importaba la bendición del espíritu de la tierra si tenía la bendición de aquellos dos hombres que lo amaban.


End file.
